


The Belladonna and The Brute

by priestessamy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Jaune Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast AU centered around our favorite bees. However, this is not a hardline adaptation of either source material. Expect a lot of interesting twists and fun differences.





	1. Ascension

Once upon a time there was a faunus town known as Menagerie. It sat in the shadow of a distant manor where the ruling family lived. The duke Taiyang was known as a wise and gentle ruler who spent many years leading the surrounding cities to prosperity and comfort. His two wives, both intelligent and beautiful in their own ways, gave him two daughters. For a time, everything was wonderful. But it could not last.

Things began their downward trajectory following the disappearance of his first wife, Raven. She left in the middle of the night with no indication as to where she had gone. Though there were rumors that she had gone to join a crew of bandits. Others said she had turned into a bird, flying away for parts unknown. Years later, his second wife Summer became ill. No amount of healing was enough, and despite everyone's best efforts, she passed away. The duke was left alone with his daughters. He had no interest in ruling any longer. The various cities learned to become independent, without aid from their former ruler.

It was around the time his eldest daughter, Yang, entered her eighteenth year that he passed as well. Most said it was due to a broken heart, though no one could be sure of the truth. It was the hope of many that Yang would finally take up her father's mantle and rule the land as he once had.

It was not to be. Instead, new rumors abounded, that she was notoriously rude and difficult to deal with. Beacon Manor became its own little world where no one entered and no one left. For three years, the place was silent as a tomb, and no one had the interest or the courage to investigate what had become of the family that lived there.

But secrets can never stay hidden forever. Perhaps it was destiny that eventually some curious girl might find herself entering that place to unravel the mysteries hidden inside.

* * *

“Sun!” Blake hadn't really cared before when the people around her stared or judged her. But even moreso now. Her friend had finally returned after a suspiciously long absence from Menagerie. She ran right up to him, wrapping him tight in her arms and squeezing him with all the strength she had. “Goddess, where have you been all this time??”

“Come, let's go to the tavern and I can regale you with all the sordid details.” He linked their arms together and joined her in walking cheerfully down the street as though he hadn't been missing for longer than planned. Whatever had happened to him, at least it hadn't been life-threatening or soul-crushing. Which only left Blake all the more curious. Predictably, there was a cluster of townsfolk who stared at them as they made their way over to get some drinks and food.

Of course, the positive mood was ruined somewhat by the presence of Adam Taurus, parading around and preening and drawing attention as always. It was a sickening sight, made no easier by the knowledge that once, Blake had been like all these other foolish women fawning over him. But in the interim, she had discovered literature and real friends and that perhaps her interests ought to be directed toward someone more deserving. Even if she hadn't found them yet.

Before Sun could even begin his story, Adam came sauntering over. He clapped Sun on the shoulder as though they were old friends, though nothing could be further from the truth. “Our wandering adventurer returns! What is it this time, eh? More stories of strange monsters in the woods. What did you call them? Grimm?”

“First of all, the grimm are real. I've seen them. I've fought them. But this was... nothing like that.” He shook his head, and already Blake could see that he was gearing up to weave his tale – despite the fact that Adam was playing him for a fool. She knew well enough that she couldn't stop him when he started storytelling. “On my way here from Feldspar, I lost my way in the forests of the mountain.”

“A marvelous start for your daring story, friend.” Adam looked around at the rest of the tavern, and encouraged some soft laughter.

If Sun noticed or cared, Blake couldn't tell. He just continued to weave his narrative. “When I stepped through the treeline, I found not my familiar home of Menagerie, but the mysterious manor... known as Beacon...”

Even Blake had to sit up a little and take notice at that. Nobody went up to Beacon Manor. Ever since the Xiao Long's stopped exerting their influence over the region, Menagerie set up its very own council. And in the last three years, they had found some measure of self-reliance. But there was no denying, everyone was curious to know what had happened to them. So it was no surprise when the entire tavern fell a little bit quieter at his words. Hell, even if this was just a tall tale, it could be an interesting one, no doubt.

“It was getting late, and I couldn't be sure how long the rest of the journey back to the city would take me. I thought, 'well, either this place is empty and I can at least sleep inside, or it is occupied and I can depend on the kindness of our benevolent former leaders.'” He chuckled softly and shook his head. “But I could not have expected what I found. I knocked, expecting to be met with silence. Instead, the door was answered by a young woman. Or well... an approximation of a woman. She looked more like a doll given life and breath. She spoke to me cheerfully and gave me a brief tour of the places she was 'allowed' to show me. I had many questions, and she answered few of them. I was given a bed for the night and a meal and all. I thought, come the morning, I would be on my way and that would be the end of my story. I could not have expected to actually meet the lady of the house, though.”

The only sounds one could hear in that room at the moment were the light clatter of tankards and utensils. Blake sipped at her drink and watched him carefully. This looked nothing like his usual mannerisms giving away Sun was telling yet another yarn of dubious origin. There was no grin or swishing tail. He was far more stern and serious.

He leaned in, as though he were only telling this to Blake, though obviously everyone was listening. Even Adam had shut his mouth for the time being. “The doll-woman prepared a small breakfast of fruits for me, though she ate nothing herself. I was packed and ready to leave when _she_ came storming in, tall and muscular. Her hair was golden – not blonde, but quite literally glowing. Her eyes... red... She was fuming at the sight of me, upon seeing my tail, ordered that I leave immediately and never return. The duchess seemed more than willing to back up her threats with force. So I left in a hurry, throwing my breakfast into my bag rather than stick around.”

The ending, anticlimactic as it was, left everyone a little bit disappointed. But not Blake. Her interest was piqued. She knew her ears were eagerly pointed up and her own tail was now twitching eagerly. It had felt for years as though adventure had called to her, and never before had she found anything resembling a true chance. But this sounded like the perfect chance. An opportunity to transition from _reading_ about heroes to _being_ one herself. In a flash, she slammed down the last of her ale and hastily ate her food, then left a lien coin on the table before heading off for her home.

* * *

She had barely placed her first set of clothing in her worn pack before she heard the door open. Blake smiled to herself and shook her head before turning to see Sun standing there, looking at her with a somewhat desperate face. “You aren't.”

“I am.” She looked back at him with a confident smirk, a look that so rarely graced her face. “You must have known the moment you stepped into that manor. 'When I return to Menagerie, I will tell this story, and it will light up my friend's life. This is everything she has ever wanted.' Perhaps not consciously, but you knew.”

He gave a desperate sigh and walked further into the house as the door shut behind him. Tinged with exhaustion, Sun collapsed into a nearby chair. “Of course I did. I suppose I also foolishly assumed I could talk you out of it. You heard me, Blake. The duchess? She's a violent brute. And they have some kind of... golem! Who knows what other horrors are waiting in that place??”

All she was able to offer was a shrug as she slipped another change of clothes into her bag. “What else do I have, Sun? Every day Adam makes some new marriage proposal to me, and they only get more elaborate with time. He wants me as a trophy because he thinks I will make a fine addition to his mantle. Everyone else in Menagerie thinks I am little more than a starry-eyed fool. You're practically my only companion. This is my moment to discover something, and perhaps to even write about it! I could be a known name across Remnant!”

Her friend was silent for a time. Eventually he let loose a long, low sigh. “You were always bound to burn out brightly, Blake Belladonna. Be brave, and travel with my blessing.”

Blake walked cautiously over to where he sat, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I shall miss you, and your alliteration, Sun Wukong. But this is not goodbye forever. This is only a temporary farewell. I swear to you I will be back with a story so intricate and engaging, it will require multiple sittings at the tavern to tell it all.”

* * *

Blake finally left the forest, somewhat amazed that her friend had managed to get lost at all on his trip. Especially considering the terrain leading toward Beacon Manor was strictly uphill, with the large house sitting at the very top. If you wanted to reach it, you needed only follow the road up, literally. By foot, it was a bit of a hike, but not overly taxing. A day's walk was welcome, especially after so much time spent being sedentary.

To call this place a 'manor' was, frankly, underselling it. The building only needed a few parapets and towers to qualify as a castle. There was a book she had read in her younger days that had gone to great lengths to explain the architectural differences between various regal styles of buildings. Some of it had sunk in, some of it had not. This was one that certainly straddled a line or two.

The door alone was massive, and Blake wondered for a moment how in the world Sun could ever knock on this thing and make a noise without it being immediately muffled. Her left hand drifted down and rested lightly on the hilt of her blade, something her mother and father had given her when she showed an aptitude for it. It was her fondest memory of the two, a capable weapon and a treasured relic. With her other hand, she sauntered forward and gave the door a few hard knocks.

Just as her companion had said, there was a good deal of silence, leaving her worried that she may have come here in vain. It was just about the time that she started considering making a camp for herself that she heard the sound of a massive iron latch. Her breath caught in her chest and she waited patiently to see who would answer, and what would be on the other side.


	2. Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Penny's companion, Ciel, and the members of JNPR. Eagle-eyed readers may notice that Jaune has been somewhat altered. I decided to keep my version of her from other fics I'd written. She is trans, and her name is Marigold. If that's a problem for you, I invite you to find another story to read.

“Two visitors in as many days...”

Blake was so stunned by the creature in front of her that she didn't even realize she was speaking at first. At a glance, she seemed to be a human. Certainly not a faunus. But one could see that many of the joints in her body were more reminiscent of a doll or marionette. Yet it was impossible to tell if she was wood or flesh or some other material altogether. Her smile was certainly quite genuine, her shock of orange hair seemed real. Her smile was definitely legitimate.

There was a lengthy pause before she finally remembered to actually reply. Except she hadn't really formulated one. Despite storming out here in search of adventure, she wasn't exactly sure what to say to anyone about her presence here.

Thankfully, this one seemed talkative. “This is quite a marvel! A rare opportunity! Ah, but I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Penny Polendina. And you are?”

Still stunned and confused, Blake fumbled over herself for a moment. “Er... Blake. Blake Belladonna. I understand you recently met a friend of mine?”

“You must be from Menagerie. You're a companion of Mister Wukong?” She looked back inside the manor anxiously, the cheerful facade falling away for a moment. “Are there... going to be more of you?”

It was good to see that she was not a font of endless enthusiasm. Otherwise she might end up wearing poor Blake out. She chuckled softly and adjusted her posture slightly. “No. Needless to say, I am most certainly going to be the only one coming here. Everyone else back in Menagerie thought me a fool for making this journey at all.”

She sighed with relief and nodded in approval. She gave one more conspiratorial glance behind her before stepping aside. “Please, come in quickly.” Blake needed no further pressing to enter, after which Penny closed the door. “Follow me. So long as we stay down in the basement, I think we'll avoid attention from the lady of the manor. If she catches wind of your presence, I can't promise your safety.”

It seemed that Sun's tale wasn't as ridiculous as Blake had initially assumed. This was a strange home indeed. But she preferred to keep her life, so she willingly followed her through a hallway and down a flight of stairs. For some reason, she had been expecting a dungeon, but it was actually quite nicely constructed and furnished. Penny's body language softened significantly now that they were down a floor. In fact, she seemed to almost bounce as she walked, moving to a door and opening it up. “Ciel, we have company~”

Inside was a room decorated with a strange and varied collection of... things? Blake didn't have a great vocabulary for it, and her vocabulary was fairly broad. These two seemed to be quite mechanically-minded, a subject that she had never managed to comprehend too well. Gears and gadgets all over the place, various tools, schematics and more. It was curious to say the least.

Sitting at a nearby desk was a woman roughly Blake's age. She had tan skin, blue eyes, and a strange yellow marking on her forehead. She moved with a curious slowness, so much so that one could see the joy as it slowly dawned on her face. “Oh... hello...” Her voice, too, came out slowly. Not that she was speaking that way, but quite literally the sound itself seemed to move slowly. A fire was lit under Blake, her curiosity growing swiftly.

Penny's face fell, though she attempted to keep her smile at least. “Aw, I suppose today is a slow day. That's too bad...”

Blake stepped into the room a bit further, examining this 'Ciel' before looking back toward Penny. “Is she... alright?”

“You do not know?”

She pursed her lips and sighed. “None of us know anything about the happenings here in Beacon Manor. We haven't for many years. Did something happen?”

Penny looked toward her companion, and the two took their time sharing a look. This bizarre woman seemed to have grown used to dealing with Ciel's... 'condition'. It was heartwarming, yet heartbreaking. But they did eventually reach a silent conclusion and she was guided over to the bed to take a seat. Ciel joined them at her own easy pace, eventually laying down with her head in Penny's lap. She dutifully began stroking her hair while searching for the right words. “Are you familiar with a woman named Sienna Khan?”

“Only by rumor, but I never met her.” Blake was somewhat distracted in her speech. It had less to do with whatever this woman's illness was, but the intimacy that the two shared. It was intriguing. _No, fool, do not get swept away by Romantic fancies! You're here for answers and inspiration! Adventure!_

“She came here three years ago, shortly after Duke Taiyang's death. The timing was suspicious, but we assumed she was merely here to offer her condolences like all of our other visitors. Sienna had called herself a representative of Menagerie.”

Blake shook her head, clicking her tongue. “I can't imagine that was true. If anyone would have been sent, it likely would have been my father.”

The woman's face fell further, and she completely lost that cheerful demeanor – if only for a moment. “Yes, I'm afraid we discovered too late that she was here for much more nefarious purposes. She possessed incredibly powerful magic, and cast a hex over everyone here. Well, everyone except for myself. It was specifically designed to target humans, and I am not, technically speaking, human.”

“I didn't wish to speak out of turn, but I had noticed that. Are you... comfortable with elucidating on the matter?”

“My father, Ciel's mentor, was a great master of both science and technology. He created me, infused me with an aura, a mind, a heart. But I am not human, and I have no semblance.” She shrugged her shoulders, still looking rather sad about the entire matter. “The hex... it removes the ability to control one's semblance. You can imagine what a nightmare such a curse can be.”

In truth, Blake couldn't quite understand. Her own semblance was based around the creation of temporary doubles. Perhaps they might create a few issues taking up room and the like. But looking down at Ciel, she understood that it wasn't so simple for others. “Your companion, what about her?”

“Time manipulation...” she muttered softly, her hand dipping down and brushing over Ciel's cheek. The poor girl looked miserable. “Some days, she's brought to a crawl by something that once gave her such life. Others pass by in a flash. We never know which it will be. It can change on a whim.”

Blake pouted, pausing a moment to collect her thoughts. “...there are others here too? Well, aside from the duchess?”

“It may be easier to show you.” Ever so tenderly, Penny got up, setting Ciel on the bed as she stood. Blake joined her. “I will return shortly, once I've shown Miss Belladonna around the manor and introduced her to the other residents. Will you be alright?”

Ciel nodded slowly, her face blooming into a warm smile. Even if you could see the anguish beneath it, she was still trying to maintain a positive attitude. For three years. It broke poor Blake's heart all over again.

* * *

Blake had been expecting that their journey might focus on the manor itself. But instead, she was led through the kitchens and out a servants' entrance. Behind the building was a magnificent garden filled with all manner of flora – vegetables, fruits, flowers and more. There were some that she had never seen before. She must have been wearing her awe on her face, because she suddenly heard Penny erupt in a delightful giggle.

“I know, it's quite a marvel to behold. But it's also necessary. We can't afford to depend on anyone else for food, so we have to grow and hunt our own. Ah, speaking of which...” She motioned toward the other end of the gardens. The first thing of note was a large collection of rose bushes. They were much more plentiful than any other plant across the grounds. They were buffeted on each side by a building. One was a fairly traditional-looking carriage house, though it housed no carriages. The other was a strange sort of cabin that seemed to be specifically crafted wholly out of wood and cloth. “Once upon a time, Beacon Manor was guarded by a cadre of warriors known as the Juniper Knights. But ever since Sienna and her curse, we haven't had any visitors – friendly or aggressive – to deal with. And that means no need for knights. But... well, lady Rose has always been fond of them, and insisted they stay. Not that we are allowed to leave. Another effect of the damned curse...”

Blake studied the grounds carefully for a moment or two. “If she is so fond of them, why have they been exiled out here, why are they glorified farmers and gardeners?”

Penny gestured in the direction of the smaller cabin, and the campfire beside it. There were four figures visible around the flame. “It may be best to talk to them about it.” As they approached, the four of them were chatting among themselves, and they appeared glad to see Penny. But the mood turned reasonably downward a the sight of a stranger. The doll-woman did her best to keep smiling warmly, waving at them and putting herself between the former knights and Blake. “Hold, friends. This is Blake Belladonna. I...” She hesitated, and while the faunus couldn't understand what was going unspoken here, the others appeared to pick up on something. “Well, she is a rather curious sort. I think perhaps letting her stay a while might be beneficial to us. And our relations with Menagerie.”

Having drawn closer to the fire, Blake could now see what each of them looked like. They were an odd bunch, and while none looked very knightly in their dress, each held themself with a kind of stiffness reserved for someone who had undergone military training. There was the woman with the slightly messy blonde hair and the sharp jawline, a somewhat manic girl who looked to be a tad... twitchy, a man with streaked hair that appeared for all the world to be completely devoid of color, and a redhead in furs who sat some small distance apart from her companions. Each one eased their posture slightly in turn before resuming their dinner. The blonde was the first to speak. “Hello, my name is Marigold Arc. I'm... sorry for the cold reception. I'm sure you understand if we're somewhat shaken by the presence of strangers. But if Penny speaks well of you, then I'm sure we have nothing to worry about.” She motioned to the food they had prepared and did her best to smile more naturally. “Please, join us.”

Blake settled onto a nearby stump and nodded graciously. She noticed with some concern as she reached for a dish of stew that her sword was lightly rattling in its sheath. It was just about the time she was going to ask about the phenomenon when the redhead smiled bashfully. “Ah, sorry about that. It's the curse, I'm sure Penny has already told you about it. I used to have control over anything metal in my vicinity. Now, it happens without my input. Hence, I made myself a place to live that was devoid of any metal.” She motioned toward the cabin, looking almost guilty. “Pyrrha Nykos. I would offer you a hand, but I don't want to upset your blade any more than I already have...”

The other woman, who seemed to be suffering some kind of mild spasm, had set aside her own dish and was lightly clutching at her stomach. The man sitting next to her looked at Blake evenly, his posture not giving a single thing away. “My name is Ren, and this is Nora. I'm... sorry, I'm afraid that no one around here is exactly in the kind of state that befits hosting a visitor. There's a reason that Penny is the only person we feel comfortable dealing with the few outsiders that come around because she has full control of her faculties.”

Blake smiled softly at the doll and nodded. “She is also quite personable.”

The woman called Nora laughed softly, though it was interrupted by a soft whimper as her arm trembled for a moment. “Be glad it's not our duchess who answered the door.”

“Nora, there's no need for that. You know it's not entirely her fault.” Pyrrha frowned, sitting forward a little. “Yang has always been a bit hard-headed, certainly. But it's her semblance that has turned her into a monster. If we can ever manage to cure ourselves, she'll turn back into her much more sunny self.”

Something about that caught Blake's attention. To assist these fine people in healing themselves... Could there really be a better way to find adventure than this? Who would have thought the perfect opportunity was so close to her home? “So... there's a way to correct this? What is it?”

Everyone else around the campfire shared a significant look before giving Penny the chance to speak for all of them. “To answer that question would be akin to dooming us all. There is a woman in the manor who has studied that in-depth, but this curse is diabolical to say the least. To tell any outsider the secret would make this permanent. Three years has been enough to break all our spirits in one way or another. I cannot imagine what would happen if we were left like this until our dying days.” However, Penny suddenly turned from downtrodden to hopeful. “That being said... Hm. Even if it might infuriate the duchess, I believe you may be of some help to us. Let me show you to a guest room, and you can meet the rest of our residents tomorrow!”

Another significant look passed between the knights, though none said anything further except to wish them both a good night. As much as Blake had hoped for answers, there were none to be had. It seemed patience would be the greatest virtue in this place. So the faunus relented and followed Penny back inside, suddenly aware of just how exhausted she was.


	3. Confirmation

“I should get back to Ciel now. While it is not much, so long as I stay close to her, our collective senses of time can synchronize ever so slightly. Please tell me if you need anything else now, or else I shall see you in the morning.”

Blake shook her head, at which point Penny gave a very polite curtsy and hurried back down into the basement. She could not help but smile to herself. She may have called herself 'not human' but she had all the signs of a very legitimate affection for her companion. As far as Blake was concerned, Penny was as human as anyone. _How endearing..._ she mused as she placed her bag next to the modest bed and began to change into her sleep clothes. The whole room was modest, in fact, though far nicer than her own home. A bed, an armoire, a desk, a dusty bookshelf, that sort of thing. The windows had a small padded seat that allowed one to look out over the garden.

With things quiet for a moment, she was able to focus on what exactly she was doing here. She had come in search of a vague sense of 'adventure', whatever that meant. And, no denying it, she had found something worthwhile. But... to what end? She was just a girl, how in the world was she supposed to end a curse? It was all she could think about – not because of fame or fortune, but simply because it seemed like a good thing to do, to be a part of something positive in the world. Penny and the knights, and anyone else in this manor, they didn't deserve to live in their own personal hell.

There was also something in the energy between Penny and Ciel that had affected Blake in a way she'd never experienced before. This was so unlike anything that she'd seen back in Menagerie, save perhaps her own parents. Two people who shared such an intense bond that words did it no justice. It was not Penny's status as a living doll that shocked her, of course – that would have been the normal reaction. It was their shared gender that surprised her most. A romantic scenario that she... simply hadn't considered before.

There was so much on her mind now, and she could only hope that some rest would set her at ease. So she headed for the room across the hall that Penny had shown her before. A small washroom. She splashed a bit of water on her face and scrubbed it clean before patting herself dry with a towel. Exiting the washroom, she started back across the hall when something caught her eye. A bright glow coming from the other end of the hall. Pulling the cloth from her face, she looked at it more intently, and was amazed to see that the source was, in fact, a human woman. Her clothing was fairly plain, a simple pair of trousers and a loose blouse. Her eyes red, her hair... golden. Not blonde. Literally shining gold.

Blake wasn't sure how long the two of them had stared at one another. But at some point, the woman began striding down the hallway toward her. Those red eyes narrowed, and she gave a soft sort of growl. “I should have killed that boy instead of letting him run away with his tail between his legs. Now we're going to be overrun with gawkers...”

Blake really didn't appreciate the way the duchess spoke about her friend. Glaring right back, she closed the distance between them, barely suppressing a hiss. “I'm no 'gawker'. And I swear to you that no one else from Menagerie will be coming to bother you. It's just me. If you want me to leave, you're going to have to make me.”

The hallway was filled with a loud booming noise. It had happened so swiftly that Blake didn't even realize what had created the noise until she saw the duchess' fist creating a few small cracks in the wall. “Do you really want to test me?” Not entirely certain how serious Yang was at the moment, Blake began to enter a more defensive position, backing up a half step from the other woman. Something about her response had apparently been quite funny to Yang, because she suddenly burst into bright, aggressive laughter. She clutched at her stomach, bellowing for a few full seconds. “You're really serious, aren't you? Have it your way then. I could do with some new entertainment.”

Just like that, she was gone, stalking off toward the kitchen.

Blake released a sigh and disappeared back into her room, trembling as she got into the bed and attempted to find sleep. Until now, she had merely felt overwhelmed, but still capable. Having met the duchess now, she was... uncertain she could do anything worthwhile here.

* * *

Blake stepped into the kitchen of the manor, still a bit bleary-eyed from a somewhat fitful sleep. There was a great deal to take in all at once. The room was currently occupied by Penny and Ciel. The former was mostly just standing off to the side with a proud smile while the latter was zooming here and there at incredible speeds, preparing a large selection of breakfast foods. In the dining room just to the other side were three others. There was an older woman who could have been anywhere between the ages of thirty and fifty with a stern appearance and a pair of worn spectacles, a young girl with dark hair tinged red at the edges, and another dressed finely with stark white hair. Several objects in the room were floating a few inches off their respective surfaces, a few spots on the floor were marked by strange glowing symbols, and the youngest of the three seemed to have a few rose petals littered beneath her chair.

There was quite a bit happening in such a single moment, and she was grateful for a distraction from Penny who smiled warmly at her. “Good morning friend, I trust your room was comfortable?”

Adjusting her hair and lightly tugging at one of her ears nervously, Blake gave a small nod. “Yes, mostly. Er... I did have a brief encounter with the ahh... lady of the manor.”

Every head in the immediate vicinity turned her way, and even Ciel stopped moving for a moment to stare. Penny continued to act as the sole spokeswoman for the others, stepping slowly toward her. “...no wounds, no bruises... I suppose we must take our blessings where we can get them.”

“Goddess... If that was a best-case scenario, I do not wish to see the duchess at her worst,” Blake muttered softly.

The doll motioned into the other room before casting a quick glance toward Ciel. “Come, I'll introduce you to the others while our breakfast is finished.” She led her into the dining area and each of them took a chair. “This is Lady Ruby, the duchess' sister. And here is her... Ah, forgive me, I'm not entirely sure what her ahh... status is, currently.”

The woman with white hair extended a hand toward Blake, which she shook firmly. “Weiss Schnee. I am Lady Ruby's fiancee. Though this blasted curse has put quite the damper on things, I'm afraid. Even if we could find a priest willing to come to the manor, neither of us could possibly make it through the proceedings. My glyphs are entirely out of control and constantly flummox my every movement. And poor Ruby, her semblance ensures that unless she's sitting still, she's moving at a frankly alarming velocity. And getting rose petals everywhere, might I add,” she added with a playful glare.

“Weeeiiiissss...” Their double-act was precious, but seemed inappropriate considering the circumstances. Then again, after three years, a group of people could only maintain so much of a tense atmosphere without needing levity now and again. Never mind the curiosity that flared up once again in Blake's chest as she watched them idly flirt with one another. It might have been foreign to her, but it was also... familiar?

Thankfully, she was pulled out of any further confusing thoughts when the older woman smiled across the table at her. “Right, well, enough of that. Dr. Glynda Goodwitch. I was a tutor for both of the sisters. It's funny, I was actually preparing to take my leave from Beacon. Ruby had learned nearly all I could teach her and was already crafting her marriage proposal. Then that... Khan woman struck, and departure became impossible. So now I'm something of a... professional catch-all. Researcher, archivist, the like. I've done my best to understand the curse that haunts us all.”

Blake sighed softly and shook her head. “The curse that you cannot tell me the details of.”

“The same,” she said with a casual shrug.

A moment later, Ciel came swishing into the room, gracefully dodging all of the glyphs and floating objects about the room, serving up an entire selection of meats, cheeses, and fruits. Popping into the seat next to Penny, she pecked her on the cheek gently before everyone dug into their meals. These moments seemed like the peace in the midst of a chaotic hell. Three years... How had all of them made it this long without losing their collective minds?

* * *

Eventually, most of the meal was demolished by the hungry women. Ciel had been the one to do the preparation, so Ruby volunteered to take care of cleaning all of the various dishes and utensils. While the Lady Rose washed each one at a large basin, Blake used an old cloth to make sure that each was dry, Weiss returning them to their appointed places. For a time, things were still fairly quiet, so it was a bit of a surprise when Ruby broke the silence by clearing her throat softly. “Miss Belladonna...”

“You can call me Blake, Lady Rose.”

“I will, but only if you call me Ruby,” she returned with a cheerfully lecturing tone. “Do you really intend to stay here? And help correct this hex?”

Her pulse quickened. Thus far, no one had really asked her for clarification as to her purpose here. Blake had come to the manor only to investigate. “I'm... I'm sorry, Ruby. It was a great enough leap for me to make the journey out here. And prior to that, my life has been a rather quiet one. I've done more dreaming of adventure than true adventuring.”

To her surprise, Ruby's face didn't change. She smiled just the same. “That isn't the question I asked, Blake.” With the final dish washed clean, she turned her full attention toward the faunus, making direct eye-contact.

She had to remind herself once again that there were a great many mysteries about this place and the issues they all suffered. Hell, there were things that she might never know, since the curse itself insured that none of the manor's occupants could properly explain to her how the healing might begin. The entire thing seemed impossible. But there was no denying that legends came about because ordinary people attempted impossible things. And even if Blake wanted to get away from here, she wasn't certain she could make the words fall from her lips. Her shoulders shrugged, seemingly of their own volition. “I cannot make any promises as to my success. But... my heart compels me to try regardless.”

And there it was. Not quite a promise, but enough to secure her fate for the foreseeable future.

Even having jumped off the cliff into the unknown, Blake might never have possibly predicted what Ruby would say to her next.

“You know how to use that blade, right?” She glanced toward her hip, eyeing Gambol Shroud curiously.

In truth, she was far from a master swordswoman. Her father had taught her a few things, as had Adam back before she realized that he was not healthy for her. She had playfully sparred with Sun once in a while. “I do...” she finally admitted, cautiously.

Ruby steeled herself, closing her eyes in contemplation. A moment later they flashed back open, the silver standing out a little more than before. “I have a request. I want you to challenge my sister to a fight.”


	4. Confrontation

“I'm sorry, I think perhaps I had a momentary lapse of consciousness there. You say... you want me to fight your sister?”

She had foolishly expected Ruby might look ashamed of her request. Instead, she nodded confidently and smiled. “I know, it's a ridiculous thing to ask of you. But I need you to trust me.”

Weiss carefully strode closer, looking just as confident. “Don't forget, there are matters at play here that we cannot be overly clear about. But even putting aside those concerns for a moment, there are other practical reasons for Ruby to ask this of you.” She sighed, crossing her arms and staring off into the middle distance. “The duchess' semblance effectively turns her into a berserker. She loses her reason and operates on pure adrenaline. Can you imagine what that might be like, to be constantly pushing yourself to the limit with no way to take a breath for even five seconds? The curse has made a monster of an innocent woman...” Ruby's face fell, and Weiss laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“That... does sound dreadful. But I do not understand what any of this has to do with me. Wouldn't challenging her to a fight only exacerbate the issue?”

Ruby idly brushed her hand up and down her own arm. It seemed to be some kind of comforting gesture. “Please. Yang needs some way to release all of the aggression that she has collected over the years. Any of us here in the manor who could possibly give her a decent fight are all brought too low by the curse to ever stand against her. But you have all your faculties. We do not even need you to vanquish her, nor harm her. Only that you give her a fight that will challenge and exhaust her.”

Unconsciously, Blake's hand idly came to rest against her sword's handle. There was the responsible side of her that was attempting to emphasize that everything going on here was pure madness. But it was having a very difficult time getting through to her. Because the only thing that Blake could actively think about at the moment was the years she spent wondering what good her semblance was. It did occasionally help her during sparring sessions, to distract her opponent and place herself in a more advantageous position.

But if she were to use it against someone who was blinded by rage...

There was no helping the thought. It slotted in so cleanly. A need that fit a skill set she had, until now, considered rather useless. Blake had never been the kind to believe in the machinations of fate. But if nothing else, this was an opportunity that all of them could benefit from. Granted, she still didn't understand if there were further connections between this duel and the curse. But it was something she might never truly comprehend.

“If you think she will, then... I can certainly try.”

Both of them grew serious, and Weiss nodded her head. “She's been eager for a fight. She'll be there. But we're serious when we say that she is perpetually stuck in her berserker state. If you're not careful, she may injure you, gravely even. You must be careful. You understand?”

Once more, her sensible side was screaming at her to turn them down. There was still time to go back home and pretend that there was nothing here. A quiet life would not be all that bad. If she married Adam, at least her comfort would be secured.

The thought immediately covered her in a wave of nausea. That was no life. Thinking about fighting a beast may have terrified her, but it excited her too. And Blake had no interest in running away. “I'm going outside to warm up. Tell her to come and find me when she is ready.” With that, she stalked off outside.

* * *

Blake had less time to prepare than she had expected.

There was a sizeable field between the manor's garden and the tree-line. She strode into the center of it, drawing Gambol Shroud, giving it a few experimental swings. The weather was nice – sunshine, a gentle breeze. One might never expect the curious lives playing out in this building if they simply walked past.

“Stop being distracted, fool. You heard those two. This is no sparring match. You need to be careful or you could be badly injured. Now focus.” She stretched out her limbs before going through the practice steps she'd learned years ago. They were no good for a real fight, but they were useful for reminding the body how to operate. Rehearsing forms had their place.

It could not have been more than fifteen minutes before she saw the glow of that golden hair in the distance, standing out even beneath a bright sun. Somewhere behind Yang stood the other residents of the manor, all watching intently from the garden as their duchess grew closer to her. Her face was almost entirely unreadable, save for the slight smirk on her lips. On each hand she wore a pair of heavy copper gauntlets, but otherwise she had no visible weapons. She wore only a set of leathers that may have served as either clothing or armor.

“You seek to challenge me? Perhaps you think yourself capable of killing me and saving everyone else here? Taking ownership of the manor? Ruling the land in my stead?”

It was a simple matter of deduction, but the idea caught her ear nonetheless. Killing her might potentially be a way to end the curse. But it was obviously not the cure or she would not have said anything. Effective though it might be, Blake was not comfortable with committing murder if there were other options available – even if they were mysteries. “No. I'm only fulfilling a request from Ruby. She seems to think a fight will do you good.”

Surprisingly, her smirk grew wider and she stopped her march, turning to face toward the small crowd of on-lookers. “Is that a fact?” she muttered softly, slowly rolling her shoulders. “My little sister thinks she is clever. This will fail, of course. But fine. I'm not so much of a monster that I could deny her wish.” Without warning, she turned back toward Blake, taking up a fighting stance with fists drawn like a pugilist.

Gasping, Blake quickly held her own sword at the ready, jumping into an uneasy stance of her own. It felt like there was only a split second between shifting her posture and having to duck out of the way from a series of blows. Yang had no weapons to speak of – she was the weapon. Taking another leap backwards, Blake dropped a stone copy of herself. It was demolished in an instant by the duchess' fists. That was no good. She was fast and strong, but from what the others had told her, Yang was also not thinking clearly.

She couldn't overpower her. Hell, she could barely outpace her. But it occurred to Blake that she could perhaps wear her down another way. Still, this required care. For the time being, she continued to dance around, dropping shadows and statues in her wake. Yang was growling like a monster, more angry with each false strike. “Fight me already! If you're here to fight, then fight! Strike me! Make me feel something!”

Not attacking seemed to be the wisest move. Her sword was strong, but not unbreakable. And Yang seemed the type that would absolutely try to break her blade.

An uneven piece of ground escaped Blake's notice, and stumbling back over it gave her opponent the opening that she needed. A punch connected with her shoulder, sending a shock of pain through her torso. Briefly stunned, Yang grabbed her by the shirt and hurled her a few feet away. Sliding to a stop, Blake quickly pushed back up onto her feet, ears pinned back, a hiss escaping her. “That's more like it. Come on, fight!”

 _Another strike like that and I might not make it out of this. I won't get another chance after that._ Standing more firm, she held her blade out and taunted her with a small twitch. “Just because I'm not striking does not mean I am not fighting. Come...” Yang didn't need to be told a second time, launching herself forward like a loosed arrow. Time seemed to slow down in that moment. With a handful of dust, she imbued her next double with a charge of electricity before flipping out of the way. Working only on instinct, Yang led with her gauntlet. Which did not react well when it met the lightning replica. She shuddered, then crumpled down into the grass.

She could just hear the woman muttering angrily. “Dirty... Dirty... Not fair...”

“Can you blame me? I have no interest in losing my life. Besides, I think it's safe to say you could stand to be humbled a bit.” She huffed and sheathed her sword. Stepping closer, she extended a hand to her. Yang stared at her for an infinite second, their eyes locked together. Her mind seemed to be whirling away inside her head. But finally the clock resumed its ticking, and she raised her gauntlet, grasping Blake's arm. With only minor difficulty, she hauled her up to her feet, grunting once or twice in the process. She thought that perhaps she had seen something in those bloody red eyes. A flash of something that had shown itself once or twice during their fight. She couldn't put a name to it, which was frustrating for a girl who had read so much. She only knew that it compelled her in a way that not even the other residents' words had.

She needed to fix this curse. That was her destiny.

Yang clutched at her head and sighed. “Perhaps my sister and her betrothed had the right idea. I have not felt this... clear in ages. Even if I still have an intense desire to punch you right now.”

Scoffing, Blake slowly retracted her hand. “The important thing is that you're honest about it.”

There was another long moment as they stared at each other, though whatever strangeness she had felt before was gone now. “I... am... sorry. For... this.” She simply gestured at herself in a general sort of way.

In spite of everything, Blake actually laughed at that. “It cannot be helped, yes? From what I've been told, this is not who you are.”

Her face darkened. “You have been misinformed. Perhaps it is not who I _was_. But this is what Yang Xiao Long has _become_. There isn't much left but rage and frustration. The curse has made that perfectly clear.”

“If that were true, you would not be talking to me right now. You would be initiating a second round.”

The peaceful atmosphere quickly dissipated. She growled and took a step forward. “Do not presume to understand me, faunus! You know nothing about me! This is all that there is! It would have been better if you had...” She cut herself off with another growl, shutting her eyes tightly. “Stay as long as you wish. Dream your pathetic little dreams. When you want to end this curse, you will know what to do.” And with that, she stormed off, back to the manor.

Blake had no sense of whether this had been a victory or a defeat. It felt awful. And yet she also felt hopeful. She felt many things in that moment. Glancing toward the onlookers did not ease her scrambled thoughts. They were all chatting excitedly among themselves. As though they had watched an entirely different fight.

They had seemed so certain that they knew how to correct this madness. Something peaceful and sensible. Yet from the way Yang spoke, she had an entirely different solution in mind. One much more bloody and violent. A last resort that Blake refused to accept. Magic had rules, everybody understood that. She only needed to discover the rules here.


	5. Resolution

There was a sudden rush of wind, and a sudden flurry of rose petals slammed into Blake Before she knew it, she was being hugged by Ruby Rose. The girl was squeezing the life out of her and cheering with delight. “Blake, that was amazing! You did such a wonderful job! I believe this plan might actually work.”

Everyone else was approaching after her, each of them looking equally pleased with themselves. It seemed as though Blake was the only one who didn't understand how anything that happened could possibly considered positive. She finally managed to extract herself from the younger girl's arms and huffed softly. “Did the lot of you watch a different fight? Every time I tried to have anything resembling a normal conversation with her, she immediately turned about on me with a newfound rage. She hates me, and I have no doubt the next time we cross paths, she will attempt to kill me.”

They all shared some kind of significant look that Blake did not know how to parse. It was the warrior Pyrrha who opted to clear her throat and attempt to explain. “Blake, you... fought her, and won. You even took a blow from her but did not give up. She might never say it herself, but she will respect you for that. As for her gruff manner, that can't be helped. It's become her way lately. The fact that she did not try to attack you again speaks a great deal to how she sees you.”

This was such a different world. There were so few in Menagerie who really followed a strict warrior's code. But seemingly everyone in this manor was a fighter in one way or another, even Ruby and Weiss. But perhaps... there was something of it in her too. Blake hadn't felt quite so alive as she had when facing down the monster of Beacon Manor. But that still did not give her much hope for the future. She had survived a single encounter, and Yang seemed to despise her equally at the start and the end. And then there was the other problem, the thing she had stopped herself from saying. Her face fell, her ears falling back slightly. “I do not think she is worried about the same kind of cure that the rest of you are. It seemed as though she wanted...” Blake swallowed and adjusted her posture awkwardly. “Well. Oblivion, I suppose.”

Once again, they all shared a look, but this one was not nearly so positive. Perhaps this was nothing new to them. Had she begged for release from them as well? That sounded like a nightmare. Ruby looked the most hurt, which made sense. “She has not been subtle about it. But obviously, none of us would do that. And she wouldn't dare take her own life. So for the last three years, we have been at something of a stalemate.” She suddenly brightened up, though, as something occurred to her. “Ah! But there is something important that you have completely overlooked!”

Blake's head cocked to the side, her ears quickly perking back up. “I'm not sure I follow...”

“She apologized to you. She hasn't done that since before the curse. Don't you see?”

Before Blake could investigate what she was attempting to explain, Ruby was struck in the ribs by her fiancee. “Remember the rule! Be careful how you say this...”

“Right! Of course.” She sighed and closed her eyes, focusing instead of speaking rashly. “Blake.” Her eyes slowly flashed back open, and once again the silver seemed to shine a little brighter. “I know you're in a very precarious situation here. You have no reason to trust us, or even to stay here any longer. But I have another request.”

Blake crossed her arms, her lips touched with a smirk. “I may not have any logical reasons, but here I am nonetheless. Just tell me what's on your mind.”

“I think this fight today was good for Yang. I want you to study combat under her. You could learn more about wielding your sword, and she might find some kind of purpose that would keep her from going to such dark places all the time.” Everyone else seemed to find this agreeable, each responding in their own way, with shrugs or nods.

Again, there was something in the request that cut to the heart of things. For some reason, all of them agreed that this was a step on the path to breaking the curse. And there was something about it that intrigued her. It had nothing at all to do with the sheer beauty and fury that Yang possessed, of course. She was here to help, to do what she could to fix these poor peoples' lives. She maintained a thoughtful silence, thinking it over as best as she could. But no matter how hard she tried to be logical, the simple truth was that she already knew the answer.

“...very well. But if something bad should happen to me because of this, I will be sure to come back as a spirit and haunt the lot of you.”

Marigold, the leader of the former knights, laughed softly and nodded in agreement. “That's fair.”

* * *

What Blake had never expected was that Yang would be the one to approach her first. She was in her room, preparing for bed, still attempting to decide how she might go about asking Yang to train her in combat. It was such an obvious lie that she felt almost guilty participating in this plot. There were ulterior motives at work, and even if she was not aware of the details, Blake had always tried to be an honest person.

Her wallowing was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened the door, surprised to see the duchess standing on the other side. She looked equally dressed down, most likely ready for bed herself. Yang seemed... uncomfortable. There was no conversation right away, and Blake casually cleared her throat. “Duchess. How can I help you?”

Huffing softly, she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. “I have done some thinking since our duel. I... owe you... an apology.”

Blake was surprised, to be sure. And yet she couldn't help allowing just a little playfulness to shine through. “I seem to recall you already apologized to me.”

Almost predictably, she growled. But Blake could see her fist tighten and she appeared to be pressing through it. “Yes. After which I snarled and yelled at you again. That is... not acceptable. This curse, awful as it may be, is hardly any excuse for treating a guest the way that I did.” She sighed, and her body finally seemed to ease up. “Nor was it acceptable for me to suggest that you ought to... kill me.”

Yes, there was that small issue. “You seemed quite insistent on it.”

“The hex...” she muttered softly, a hand idly going up and pressing against her chest. “I know there is a great deal I can't explain without making everything worse. But perhaps once I explain the circumstances to you, you'll understand why I feel my the others are participating in a fool's errand.”

Blake nodded thoughtfully, looking the duchess over slowly. There was still that glow, that buried energy. At the moment, it felt like Yang was working especially hard to suppress it. That was admirable, even if she couldn't be sure just how heavy the strain was. She could assume, regardless. “I believe I saw supplies for tea down in the kitchen? Share a cup with me?”

“I've never been overly fond of tea...”

There was no helping the light smirk on her lips. “Because you have never had it made properly. Come.”

* * *

It no doubt created a curious juxtaposition. Blake was in her own element, moving slowly and gracefully around the kitchen as she set the water to boil, bagging small clumps of tea leaves, fetching a kettle. All the while, Yang sat in the dining area like a campfire only waiting for a bit of dry wood to turn it into a blaze once more. From a distance, and knowing that the woman was not going to suddenly try to destroy her, Blake could admit that there was a sort of beauty to the duchess. While not wishing to over-use a visual metaphor, it was a bit like a wildfire – beautiful but full of terrifying possibility.

The water finally reached a boil and she poured it out into the teapot, setting the tea inside and capping it. After adding a few small treats to a plate, she finally joined Yang in the dining room, sitting across from her with the platter between them. To her surprise, the blonde actually began to smile, just a hint. “Oh, that tea set belonged to Summer.”

“Do you... want me to use something else?”

“No.” She said it quite firmly, leaving no room for misinterpretation. “Summer was a good woman, and... a wonderful mother. Unlike my own mother...” she added, the glow of her hair becoming brighter. The smile faded and her hand clenched. She hurried to reach for one of the cups and the teapot.

Not thinking, Blake lightly shoved her hand away. “It's a strong tea, it needs more time to steep.” Realizing what she'd just done, she hurried to pull her hand back. As much as she wanted to know more about the duke's wives, that seemed to be a tense subject. So Blake reoriented. “You said you would speak more about the curse?”

She sighed and laced her fingers together in front of her. “Of course. No good in focusing on the past. So. Shortly after my father's death, the mourners came to offer their condolences. There were representatives from all over, local leaders who came to mourn him. So we thought nothing of Sienna Khan's arrival. She was just one in a sea of faces. According to her, she had once been friends with my father, as well as Summer and Raven. I had no reason to believe her. I was in mourning myself.”

Since the tea was not yet ready, she instead reached for a biscuit and chomped into it in a way that Blake could only describe as angrily. “When she stayed, it suited her narrative. She apparently knew Taiyang personally, so she might have wished for another day without so many others in the way. That night, she came to me in my quarters. She planted her hand against my chest, right here...” Her hand once again rose up to rest against the spot just below her collar bone. “The last thing I remember before falling into blackness was her voice, hard and sharp. 'The White Fang says hello.'” She shook her head sadly. “The next morning, I came to with a note resting next to me, and the sinking realization that my semblance no longer obeyed me. It took little time to discover that everyone else in the manor was equally affected.”

The tea finally seemed ready, so Blake carefully poured out a portion into each cup.”And the note?”

“One final gift from our assailant. I suppose she was feeling generous, and had decided to provide us with the basic rules of the curse. No leaving, and if you discover the curse, do not share it with outsiders, that kind of thing. Of course, the cure was not included in the note. Hence, Doctor Goodwitch's furious search for a solution. Not that I believe her. The curse originated right here.” She tapped her chest once more, at the heart. “Rip it out, everything will be fine. Simple as that.” Without warning she tipped back the full portion of tea into her mouth.

Blake gasped dramatically. “Yang! Tea isn't some spirit you consume in a single gulp! You have to sip it, savor it, let it settle on your tongue and enjoy the intricacies!”

As if the moment had suddenly become a comedy on a stage, she put the cup back to her lips and let the liquid pool back into it. The act was totally devoid of the usual gravity that hovered around the woman like a cloud. It was so ridiculous, so absurd, and Blake couldn't help herself. She suddenly burst forth with bright laughter, so much so that it hurt her belly a little. This kind of laughter was normally reserved for Sun's antics.

Before long, Yang had joined her in laughing loudly, and for a time, there was no such thing as the curse.

Not helping the situation at all, the duchess made a second attempt at enjoying her tea, only to end up on the opposite end of the spectrum, sipping it loudly and daintily, and so wildly out of character that it brought their laughing fits back twice as powerfully.

Eventually, they regained their composure and lapsed into a surprisingly comfortable silence. Blake could not help but be distracted by that name. The White Fang. It sounded so familiar, but she could not place it. Instead, she chose to focus on the things that she did know. She knew that the people living here deserved peace. She knew that perhaps the others were onto something. Whatever Blake's specific job here was, she did seem to be succeeding at it. But a simple promise to break the curse was not enough. There had to be a plan to rely on if nothing else worked. So she steeled herself and took a deep breath, pushing aside her empty cup and saucer. “Duchess Xiao Long, I would like to make a proposition.”

Not helping matters at all, the woman broke out in a wide smile, a suggestive one, that put her stomach ill at ease. “Go on.”

She opted not to address the implications. “You are a very strong warrior, and while I have learned something of protecting myself, I know I still have much to learn. I want you to be my instructor. And if, in – let us say – a months' time the curse remains a problem...” She shut her eyes tight, releasing a low sigh. She took no pleasure in this, but Yang needed something to hold onto. “Then I will personally drive my blade into your heart.”

That seemed to impress her. Yang gave the matter some very serious thought for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement. “Alright then. One month. You understand that even if I could go easy on you, I wouldn't. If that's what you wish, we'll begin at dawn.” She stood, and after a little more thought, she looked at her intensely with those red eyes of hers. “...thank you for the tea. Good night, Blake.”

With that, she was gone, and Blake was left alone to think on everything she'd heard. The next thirty days were going to be very strange indeed.


	6. Condescension

Thankfully, Blake was used to rising with the sun. It wasn't for any particular reason, just a trait she'd developed over the years. Especially when she had to learn to take care of her home without her parents around any longer. So a meeting with Yang at dawn didn't feel like too much of a struggle.

Just like the day before, she strode out onto the field and began going through her stretches. Everything was quiet and peaceful, there were birds and bugs all chattering eagerly around her. Eventually she could see the duchess approaching from the manor and started to smile and wave, only to realize that perhaps she was not exactly the type for a cheerful morning greeting. So instead she opted for a solemn nod, which Yang returned as she drew closer. The woman glanced at her blade. “You won't be needing that this morning. We'll just be running through some basic hand-to-hand forms.”

Blake frowned, carefully setting it on the ground some small distance away. “That hardly seems fair when hand-to-hand appears to be your specialty.”

That earned her a brief eye roll before Yang assumed a ready position. “You carry yourself through battle in a way that suggests you only know how to dodge and swipe. It's important that you know how to use your entire body as a weapon. Otherwise, you'll never be able to defeat and kill me.”

“I have an entire month before I have to drive my blade into your heart. Plenty of time to discover another way to cure this hex.” She assumed her own position and drew in a slow breath.

* * *

Blake took more than a few knocks during their training. Despite Yang's promise that they were only going through a few forms, their practice soon turned into another sparring match. She spent most of her time following her usual pattern, dodging, looking for an opening, studying the other woman. Yang was beginning to act as she had previously, growling every now and then, urging Blake on to actually strike her.

Finally she saw her chance and went for a solid right to her chin. In spite of her eagerness to be struck, the moment she was, Yang wheeled back. She clutched at her face, her growling getting more agitated. For a moment, it seemed like her hair was glowing even bright than usual. But after some more huffing and bracing, it died back down. “That's enough for today.”

“I'm sorry, how many times did _you_ strike _me_? I manage a single one, and you call the end there?” Blake sighed and stood more upright, hands still at the ready, watching her cautiously. For all she knew, her goading would cause Yang to come back at her twice as hard.

But the duchess just closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “I said that's enough. We'll pick up again tomorrow. With the sun's rising.” She was already starting back toward the manor before Blake had a chance to stop her.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Blake was still overly focused on the strange ending to her morning. Feeling curious about the former warriors who lived outside the manor, she made her way through the gardens to see if one of them was available. To her surprise, only Pyrrha was there, cooking hunks of meat on wooden skewers over an open flame. She smiled pleasantly at her visitor and bid her to sit down for something to eat.

“Where are the others?”

“Out. Hunting, foraging. Ensuring that the grimm have not gotten too much closer to our territory.”

Blake's eyes immediately went wide. “The grimm are real? Sun's stories had always been so fantastical, I assumed they were just a product of his imagination.”

She smiled pleasantly, turning each spit one after another before looking back toward her. “They're quite real. But fairly rare. Large beasts, incredibly feral. Ren is particularly adept at hunting them. They seem to feed off emotions, and he isn't able to feel many emotions at the moment.”

“His semblance...” Blake muttered, not exactly a question nor a statement. A simple declaration. Wordlessly, Pyrrha passed her one of the skewers and she took it with a nod. After a moment passed, she attempted to address the thing that was actually on her mind. “That actually reminds me. Something... odd happened earlier today with Yang.”

The woman looked curiously at her while lightly tearing a bit of meat from her own skewer and chewing on it. “Odd?”

“We sparred, and for a time everything was perfectly normal. I struck her a single time, and you'd think that I had cut a major gash in her chest! She said that was the end of it and returned inside! I just cannot understand how someone so... so menacing could possibly react so poorly to a single attack...”

Pyrrha's face fell and she set aside her food for a moment. “Damn... There is so much to keep track of. We utterly failed to explain her full condition to you...”

This was beginning to feel like a kind of pattern. Every time Blake assumed she had understood this situation, some new detail arose to befuddle her efforts. But... she was here to help and she didn't wish to get caught complaining or grumbling. “Then expound. Please.”

“We told you that she was effectively a berserker. In the heat of battle, she takes everything head-on and deals back the damage she receives twice as hard. The issue is that... she has no physical defense while her semblance is activated. None. Not even to the degree that a normal person would.” She sighed softly and turned to stare off in the general direction of the manor. “She feels everything twice as potently. And, as I understand it, in the case of suffering an attack, she probably has to fight off the instinct to lose herself and go wild.”

There was speculation on Pyrrha's part, but at least it shone some light on the matter. Even knowing that the curse would make it so much harder, Yang still agreed to train her. It felt easier to understand why the duchess seemed constantly aggravated. If she really was that hypersensitive to everything, then it would make even simple things like wearing certain clothes or eating certain foods an exhausting experience.

There was a more secondary thought that flitted through Blake's mind, though she was at least intelligent enough to not voice it aloud. What of pleasure, was that doubled too? The moment it struck her, she could feel her face begin to grow incredibly hot. If Pyrrha took notice (and judging by the way she suddenly smiled, she likely did), she said nothing. The two shared their food in silence a while.

* * *

After the meal, Blake made her way back inside the manor. It seemed as though there were still places that she had yet to properly investigate, and she could not help her curiosity. Of course, most everything she found was just more rooms for the various residents, some storage spaces, and the like. Then, she came to a set of double doors, more intricately decorate. Slipping inside, Blake was utterly stunned by the sight before her. A large room with big sunny windows. Against each wall, high shelves filled from end to end with books. She had never seen something like it before. Almost of its own volition, her body began moving toward one of the nearby shelves, tracing a fingertip along from title to title, looking intently to see what kind of volumes were available.

At some point, her quest to further explore the grounds completely left her mind. There were so many wonderful books, but Blake could not help getting momentarily distracted by a copy of Shogun Romance. It was little more than a bodice-ripper, but written surprisingly well. It was only when the door suddenly opened that she snapped out of her pleasant reverie. She turned to see Yang walking in and closing the door behind her. Half-expecting to receive some kind of lecture or to be berated, she was shocked when Yang simply walked past her and moved to a small door off to one side. “As long as you're going to barge in here and make yourself at home, you may as well do it somewhere comfortable.”

Using her finger to mark her place, Blake trailed after her into what she discovered was a sitting room. There were a few chairs set up around the place that were obviously meant for comfort, as well as a generous fireplace and more windows facing outside. The blonde motioned grandly to the gathered chairs with a shrug. “Go on.”

Tentatively, Blake found a chair and curled up into it, eventually propping open her book and diving back into it. She was aware of Yang going back into the previous room, only to return to another chair with her own book. At that point, things became strangely pleasant. She never could have expected that there was something Yang might do peacefully, so this was a delightful surprise.

She took a moment to more closely examine the book that Yang was reading from. There was no real reason that she had to know. But Blake found herself fascinated. What did the angry duchess read to relax? Her eyes zeroed in on the cover. _Combat Mastery. Of course..._ she mused inwardly. Still, she found her lips graced with a smile as she turned her attention back to her own book. Well, most of her own attention. She felt as though some small part of her was constantly aware of the other woman in the room.

Over time, it shifted from being a small part of her to being a much larger one. So much so that she had turned several pages without actually reading them. She sighed and closed Shogun Romance, glancing over at Yang. She noticed with growing curiosity that the duchess' hair seemed dimmer and more natural than she had perhaps ever seen it before. But... as lovely as this peace was, she needed to speak. “There's... something I want to say.”

“Then say it,” she replied evenly, not looking up from her own book yet.

“When you agreed to train with me, you said you would not likely hold back. Yet the moment I scored a single hit against you, that's precisely what you did. I can't learn anything if we have to constantly cut our practice short the moment I manage a hit.”

She prepared herself for yet another tantrum, and there was a brief second where those blonde locks started to glow again. But her eyes did not divert from the page, her face remaining still. She said nothing at first, her lips pursing.

Normally Yang seemed prepared to riposte and parry, so either she was focusing, or Blake had said something particularly unexpected. She oddly enjoyed the idea that perhaps she was more in control of things, her smile curling a little more. Could it be the last three years of playing the beast had been little more than a mental exercise? Her fighting style was monstrous, no doubt. But in as many days, Yang had done nothing more than give her a few bruises. No broken bones, no nicks in her weapon, nothing legitimately terrifying.

“I'm no wilting flower, duchess. I... I want you to fight with me. The occasional strong hit will not be enough to shut me down.”

There was another long pause, at which point Yang finally sighed softly. “You remain here. You are kind to my sister and my friends. You insist you will break the curse without killing me in the process. I do not... wish to injure you any more than I absolutely have to.” Her voice was soft, her glow still diminished. “If I'm a monster, then I'm sure a normal person like yourself can understand my hesitation.”

Well, that was a shock. Such a straightforward answer. And one that seemed that much harder to tease her for. “...I do understand. But it feels infantilizing. I want to fight you, not be treated with kid gloves.”

Yang's eyes drifted down to the book in her hands, and her frown slowly turned into a light smile. “Hm. I see. Interesting. Very well, then. Tomorrow, we will battle for real.” She closed her book and stood up, giving her a now-familiar nod before leaving the sitting room. The blonde paused at the door for just a moment, looking at Blake more intently. She left without another word.

_What in the world was that about?_


	7. Regularity

The first three days Blake had spent at Beacon Manor had been something of a whirlwind. Meeting new faces, learning her way around, adjusting to the duchess' strange behavior. But after that, she found herself settling into more of a routine. The promise of training each morning kept her rising with precise regularity. The presence of strange friends ensured that things didn't become monotonous. She had been sure when she first made her vow that a month would be plenty of time to work out how this curse could be defeated without destroying an innocent life.

* * *

_Day 4_

That morning's training had been far more successful. With Yang no longer terrified of harming her, Blake was able to actually focus on learning something from her. By the time they were done, she felt sore and exhausted, but she was in high spirits nonetheless.

In the afternoon, Blake found herself drawn out to the gardens once again. She was on no particular mission, simply interested in continuing to explore and familiarize herself with the grounds. Occasionally she would hear the telltale sound of a hurtling missile, followed by a blur of petals rushing past her. It was after maybe five circuits or so while Blake admired a bed of flowers that the blur came to a stop next to her and she saw the duchess' sister smiling at her, slightly impish but otherwise pleasant. “Blake, how are you doing?”

She smiled back at her warmly and nodded. “I'm very well, Ruby, thank you. May I ask what it is you're doing?”

Breathing deeply, she laughed. “Well, I either move too fast or not at all. But sitting still all day to avoid creating havoc drives me mad. So, I need to occasionally come outside and run around the manor to work off some of that excess energy. It had become such a habit that I didn't even think about how ridiculous it was any longer.”

“Not all that ridiculous. I don't know if you ever had a chance to meet him, but my friend Sun is very much the sort who seems almost incapable of staying still.” She laughed brightly, and Ruby joined her.

After a small, pleasant moment went past, the other woman cleared her throat softly, likely in an attempt to change the subject. “How are things going with my sister?”

“I'm... strangely enjoying my time with her. That must sound ridiculous, since I'm not the one who knew her before the curse. But she truly is attempting to teach me some useful things about fighting. And there are moments when she seems to let her true self come forward.”

She cleared her throat again and stepped a little closer. Ruby looked up into her eyes, almost scrutinizing her at first. “Er, please don't misunderstand, I am glad to know that you're comfortable here when so much should be pushing you away. I was more asking about how Yang is doing.” That almost sounded like chiding, except she had that same large smile on her face.

Something about the way she looked at her... Blake couldn't help the way her cheeks grew slightly warm. What was Ruby thinking? It could be difficult to be sure what was going on in that mind of hers. “She seems to be responding well, enjoying the opportunity to act out those aggressions. I've also spent some time reading with her – I had no idea she could sit still like that. I'm not certain if drinking tea with her has been nearly as successful though. But she didn't... dislike it?”

Much to her horror, Ruby's smile grew wider and more mischievous. “Blake, I cannot tell you how grateful I am for everything that you're doing. I sometimes worry that we may never be free of the curse. But... if Yang can be given some kind of happiness after years of anger and frustration, then that would be better than nothing. So... thank you.” Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped tight around her, and just as suddenly, Ruby was back on her circuit around the manor.

* * *

_Day 10_

As Yang approached the now-familiar makeshift battlefield, she tossed what looked like a stick in Blake's direction. It was only thanks to her faunus reflexes that she didn't utterly fail to grab it on the first attempt. Now that it was in her hand, she could see that the object was actually a wooden training sword – hefty, but ultimately non-lethal. “I have a sword, Yang.”

“Yes,” she replied quickly with a flourish of her own 'blade'. “Meanwhile, I have gauntlets and a desperate need to not get a serious wound in my gut. We're training, not fighting. I can hardly teach you any useful techniques without a sword of my own.”

Blake shrugged and assumed her position. Yang did the same. “Says the woman who wishes for me to stab her through the heart in twenty days' time.”

“You mistake what I need with what I want.” She closed the distance between them and their heavy wooden weapons clashed, locking in place for a moment before the two dashed away from each other.

The faunus couldn't help herself. “You feel you need to be killed in order to cure your family and friends. I wonder though...” Feinting right, she smoothly went left instead and brought her sword in a downward arc that Yang was only able to deflect at the last minute. The space between them was minimal, and she felt her lips curl into a smirk. “...what is it you _want_?”

She had been paying so much attention to those bright red eyes she completely missed the leg that swept out and knocked her to the ground. This was followed by a swift knock on the top of her head from the other's sword. “Don't be clever. We're not focusing on psychological warfare today. Fight with your sword, not your mind. Sharp as it may be...” She muttered that last statement under her breath before giving Blake a hand back to her feet. The two of them took their respective places once again, and prepared for another round. All the while, she cursed herself inwardly for trying to be 'clever'.

* * *

_Day 11_

Blake watched as Weiss carefully gathered a small cluster of white dust crystals on her fingertip before bringing it up to her face, lightly touching it to the bruise near her eye. She winced as the cooling effect quickly seeped into her skin, but the other woman just continued her work with a stern look. “If you were more careful in your fights with the duchess, I wouldn't be playing the part of your nurse so frequently.”

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Blake wanted to explain that her training sessions with Yang seemed to be helping the duchess feel more normal. But she was also struck by those same conflicted thoughts that continued to attack her – the beauty, the ferocity, the glow. The two seemed to almost... enjoy sparring as they did. She chose instead to find some kind of safe middle ground. “I'm afraid we just cannot help ourselves.”

Oh dear. That ended up sounding more honest than intended. In spite of the mild cold against her injury, she began to blush. This was becoming a nasty habit. And Weiss' smile wasn't helping matters at all. “So long as it is mutual, and you don't object to the occasional wound, then I suppose there is nothing wrong with it.” She clicked her tongue softly, shaking her head. “Ah, but I imagine it must be such a wearying task to spend time with Yang. This curse does make her so very beastly at times...” Her voice had suddenly taken on a much more lofty tone, as though she were attempting to recite a line from a stageplay. Blake did not know Weiss all that well yet, but she nonetheless got the impression she was somehow being set up here. If she talked poorly of the duchess, would Yang hear about it?

“She can be... extreme. But it's obvious that she still has her heart and mind intact, despite the difficulties...” she mused, almost to herself as much to the other woman.

Still smiling brightly, Weiss took another cluster of small crystals and touched it to a separate bruise on her arm. This caused Blake to suck in slowly through her teeth, her eyes closing once again. She felt as though perhaps she had nearly worked out some sort of coherent thought. But just as suddenly, it was gone.

* * *

_Day 15_

Blake got the impression that Yang had actually been learning after their first time sharing tea together. It wasn't something that they always did, more like a rare little treat. This time, the woman showed more restraint, and appeared to be taking her cues from Blake to know when it was time to actually drink her tea.

While they waited, she glanced out the window a while before looking toward her. “You know, you're improving. I have to say, you really have the makings of a true fighter. Could be, when the fated hour comes, I may feel downright proud to have someone like you taking my final breath.”

It might have been intended as a compliment, but Blake wasn't fond of being reminded about her promise. But after two weeks, she could at least understand where the blonde was coming from. She was trying, and there was something about that which warmed her heart a little. Though mostly she remained unsettled by the image that formed of her mind: Blake, with Gambol Shroud in her hand, blood dripping down along the blade, directed right through the other woman's chest. Her eyes shut reflexively and she drew in a long breath. “Do not remind me. I take no pleasure in thinking I might succeed in the attempt. I would prefer another way.”

That led to a deep silence between the two of them, and Yang resumed staring out the window. There seemed to be something on her mind, but she did not give voice to it. So she quietly poured out each of their cups, and they shared the tea without words. Yang only nodded in gratitude as she took her teacup and sipped from it slowly.

There was a momentary fear that the lack of discussion might be awkward. But there was actually something almost comforting about it. With Yang, there was no need for extraneous conversation. Blake didn't mind a bit of chatter now and then, but forcing idle talk was absolutely the worst. So instead they sat, and drank, and simply enjoyed the strange company.

Her tea was nearly half-drunk when the duchess softly cleared her throat – as much a grunt as anything. “...you're right. There is still time. You may yet find the secret. But... The reason I have asked you to do something so horrible – and believe me, I know the weight of my request – is because three years is too long for a nightmare to go on. Ruby and Weiss deserve their chance to get married. Dr. Goodwitch ought to be working at the university, considering her pedigree. The Juniper Knights shouldn't be glorified groundskeepers. And poor Ciel... They're all casualties. I would rather die than force them to stay here any longer, pretending they don't blame me.” The longer she spoke, the angrier she became, signified as always by that worrisome halo. “And while appreciate the kindness it takes for you to remain here, you should be with your people.”

That was some small comfort, but Blake knew she had selfish reasons for remaining as well. She'd had designs for some time on being a more adventurous sort. With Yang's help, she would be able to defend herself more effectively. And fixing a curse would make for a good first quest. Not to mention certain other issues that she did not have the courage to face just yet. In investigating the situation, she had discovered new mysteries that continued to gnaw at her. Most pressing of all...

“The White Fang...” she muttered, mostly to herself.

“Yes.” Her reply was sharp, and it was clear that Yang was getting lost in her anger. “They sent that woman here, and then returned to the shadows. Not a single word from them since. What kind of monsters refuse to finish the job??”

Blake shook her head slowly, remaining quiet and thoughtful even as Yang grew more irate. “I keep thinking I've heard of them before. But... I can't say how or where...”

That brought Yang back to reality, her rage dying down slowly. “Is there any chance you can think about it harder?”

“If only that were how it worked. Still... this Khan woman was a faunus. There is some slim chance I might be able to find her trail back in Menagerie. But I cannot say for certain. Er, but... I would not be gone long. Just enough to suss out the matter.”

One of Yang's eyebrows quirked up, her lips twitching slightly. “Well, if we absolutely must forego your training, I suppose that would be an acceptable excuse.”


	8. Discovery

Blake hauled her bag up onto her shoulder, hefting it to ensure that everything was still inside. As she crossed the foyer of the manor, she heard soft footsteps and a familiar voice. “W-Wait!”

She turned to see Penny dashing up to her, looking a bit distressed. The poor thing. Again, Blake was struck with the obvious observation that Penny was much more human than she allowed herself to believe. “What's the matter?”

Skidding to a stop, she clutched her hands in front of her, gnawing in worry at her lower lip. “You're... leaving?”

“Oh, goddess no, only for a day or two. It's something of a fact-finding mission for the duchess.” She lay a hand gently on her shoulder and did her best to smile confidently. “I know you worry about your friends. With any luck, when I return, I'll have a much better idea of what exactly happened here and how to deal with it.”

That appeared to settle the matter, and she nodded with a more confident smile. “Oh! That's wonderful to hear. But ah... please, don't take too long. Your presence has been such a blessing on all of us, and I think perhaps Yang has really appreciated what you've done so far.”

And yet again, there it was. Some grand good that Blake had supposedly been giving, and yet she still didn't truly understand it. Like fumbling around in the dark, she was only doing her best. Her hope was that returning to Menagerie and investigating this White Fang might finally shine light on some new facets of the curse. “Give the others my regards, and my promise that I'll be back soon.” Without warning, she was given a tight hug before being sent on her way. Blake found herself realizing that she would likely miss this place. What about when all this was over? What would she do then? What might her next adventure be?

* * *

The moment she crossed the threshold into town, Blake was fully aware of every eye watching her intently. No surprise there. She had disappeared for over two weeks, and only Sun really knew where she had gone.

Speaking of Sun, she knew she needed to seek him out. But, not sure where she might find him, she instead opted to return to her own home. Word would likely get back to him, and he would be beating down her door within the hour.

In fact, it only took perhaps thirty minutes. She was in the midst of cleaning some of her clothing and washing her face when the door suddenly burst open. Blake couldn't help but smirk to herself, feeling a bit victorious for knowing her friend so well. He practically tackled her with a tight hug, which felt rather appropriate considering how Penny had bid her farewell. “Blake! You've returned!”

Slowly, she managed to rotate in his grasp so that she could properly hug her friend back. “Only for a day or so. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm still neck-deep in a mystery.” At some point, she managed to disentangle herself from Sun's arms, taking a step back. “In fact, I am glad you're here. I was hoping you might be able to help me turn a bread crumb into a proper clue.”

He struck a heroic pose with his fists on his hips. “Well, tragic to hear you won't be around long. But I'm happy to help in any way I can. What is it you need?”

Blake moved over to her sitting area and perched on the edge of her chair, sighing softly. “The curse that plagues the residents of Beacon Manor apparently originated from someone or something called The White Fang. I could swear I've heard the name before, but I can't place it...”

Slowly her friend trailed after her, hovering close. “Hmmm, well, the unfortunate news is that I can't tell you anything about them directly. I know it's a group of faunus. And I can say with some certainty that if you want to know anything about anybody in Menagerie, even a secret society, there's only one person to go see.”

He didn't need to complete that thought, but knowing what Sun was trying to say didn't make Blake a single iota happier about the conclusion. “Adam...” she muttered bitterly. If there was one person she utterly, truly did not want to speak with, it was him. But... if she could only stomach the interaction, then she might have what she needed to complete her mission without taking Yang's life. She did her best to give Sun an appreciative smile. “It seems obvious now, of course. But you know me, I can get so wrapped up in my head, I need you around to help me see the obvious.” Blake stood and brushed herself off lightly. “One way or another, I believe that my little excursion to the manor should be over within another two weeks' time. Just as I promised you, you will see me again.”

“Now who's the one uttering curses?” he said with a very self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

Blake would rather have gone back to the manor and participated in a twelve hour, knock-down, drag-out fight with the duchess before she would knock on this door. But if she didn't, then she might never find the answers she was looking for. A scene flashed through her mind as she contemplated all the joy everyone may feel if Blake succeeded and cured her friends. And something she had no name for, nor was she ready to give a name, compelled her to follow through. She knocked at the door a few times, and it eventually opened to reveal Adam, looking at her with a suspicious grin. “Blake Belladonna. And here I thought you had disappeared for parts unknown, never to be heard from again.”

“Not at all. Menagerie will always be my home. But I followed Sun's tale about the mysterious Beacon and I found something incredible there.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep from giving more to this pompous oaf than she absolutely had to. “I just need your... help with something, very briefly. I... need to speak with the White Fang.”

His smile only grew, which did nothing to ease Blake's mind. If it weren't for what he said next, she might have left then and there. “Then you've found them. Please, come in.” She did so, but only a few small steps, as Adam shut the door behind her. “It's strange. I would have thought you would already be an expert on the White Fang.”

“What? How could I possibly know anything about them?” Blake scoffed, watching Adam carefully.

“Your own father led the Fang for many years, prior to his passing.”

While she didn't wish to spend too long here, she fumbled for a nearby chair, slumping into it. Blake was about to protest the idea when an image flashed in her mind. Her father, big and bold as ever. And around his neck, a simple length of rope that held a wolf's fang. It was now safely stored in a small box in her room. And the sheer clarity of the link made her feel a bit like a fool. “He never told me...”

“Well, I suppose he must have been waiting for the right time to explain it.” It was strange, the words Adam spoke could possibly have been comforting coming from someone else. But his tone provided little warmth. “Of course, he had nothing to be ashamed of. He led us well.”

“What _is_ the White Fang? What do they even do??” The connection still wasn't clear.

Adam joined her in sitting down in his small dining area, looking at her seriously. “Things were not always so peaceful around here. Long ago, the humans that ruled over us were far crueler, putting us in awful working conditions or forcing us to conscript in their army. We refused to let ourselves be abused like that. So we formed an organization designed to bring power back into our own hands. In those days, it was far more... forceful. By the time Ghira came around, our goals were more political, keeping a respectable relationship with those in control.”

Blake frowned as the picture became a bit clearer. “But not everyone agreed, I suppose?”

“I assume you already know this part of the story. After your father, Sienna Khan was given leadership of the White Fang. She had always been of the belief that we were ultimately too subservient to the humans. But there were enough other faunus that agreed with her that she won the vote. So... the duke died, and she saw it as the perfect opportunity to cut down those who remained. She'd spent years perfecting her magic for just such an occasion.”

She started to sit up a little more, her ears perking up. “This hex she cast, is there some way to counter it?? Surely she must have said something!”

Adam just eyed her squarely for a moment, face unchanging. It was impossible to read him, which was rather terrifying for someone who normally acted so boisterously. “If there is, she never explained it. She put so much work into that single act. And, ironically, it was also her undoing.”

“Undoing?” Just like that, Blake's ears began to droop again. This trip was swiftly proving to be a failure.

“When Sienna returned to Menagerie, she was so certain that everyone would praise her for her boldness. Instead, she was accused of acting without full support. Those who had agreed with her only a few months before now wanted her gone. The White Fang exiled her, and after a series of other failed leaders, we were forced to make a council for ourselves instead.” He sighed softly, still looking at her so intently. “Blake. This is practically your birthright. Forget about Sienna, and forget about the humans. We can use someone sensible and strong like you.”

Until this moment, she had still considered this mission of hers to be somewhat wayward. She couldn't be sure if undoing a curse was even possible. But to hear Adam insinuate that working with a group she'd only just learned about was her destiny, it activated her combative streak. She was certain now, even with only half a month left, she would discover the secrets she needed. She would forge her own path. To hell with this man and his mystery organization. Getting to her feet, she shook her head firmly. “Adam. Thank you for your help, but I am going back there. I will undo this Khan woman's mistake.”

She began to turn to leave, only to feel a hand clamp around her wrist. She looked back to see Adam still staring at her intently. “Let me be clear. You don't want to do this.”

More of that rebellion was flaring up within her chest and she hastily yanked herself out of his grasp. “Don't test me, Taurus. You won't like what you find...” And with that, she left. Blake intended to return to Beacon Manor as quickly as was feasible.

* * *

She at least managed to make it to her destination before regret and uncertainty set in once more. Only moments after walking through the front door, she could see the familiar halo of glowing hair striding toward her from the stairs. “Blake!” There was something there in her tone that Blake couldn't quite process. But she knew that it was familiar and oddly warm.

“Yang, I'm... I-I'm so sorry. My entire trip was a complete waste.” The moment the words left her lips, the exhaustion from traveling here and there, the shock from learning about her father, the stress from meeting with Adam. It all weighed on her too heavily and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes against her wishes.

Showing an unbelievable amount of tenderness for someone so aggressive, the duchess met her in the middle of the foyer and drew Blake into her arms. She even went so far as to lightly stroke her hair. “You... You really did come back...” she muttered, almost seemingly ignoring what she'd just said. And while she wanted to remind Yang of her utter failure, she did not get the chance. Without warning, Yang tightened her grip ever so slighty.

And then, she pulled her into a warm, soft kiss.


	9. Interruption

Blake wasn't certain how long the two of them had just stayed there, holding one another, locked in a soothing kiss. She certainly felt better than she had only moments before, though she was also thoroughly more confused. When it finally ended, Yang looked down at her. Everything stopped, just for a moment.

Those eyes. Not red. Lilac. Enchanting. Captivating. The glow of her hair may have been gone, but those eyes...

And just like that, everything reverted. Yang gave a paranoid glance around her. “...we should get you settled back into your room. Come.” Not waiting for a response, she took Blake's hand and walked her up the winding staircase to the same room that she had been sleeping in already, as though she were leading her there for the first time. The moment they were both inside, Yang closed the door, then took the bag from her shoulder and set it down on the bed. She remained turned away from Blake, her shoulders squaring more, tense.

She managed to take a single step toward her, before being quickly cut off by Yang, her voice sharp.

“Stop. No need to say it. I've done a terrible thing just now. Perhaps I have been all along. Presumptuous and greedy. If you choose to leave because of me, I can't say I would blame you.”

Saying nothing initially, Blake continued to close the distance between them, reaching for her shoulder, urging her to turn around. It wasn't quite a struggle, but it did take a moment to finally convince her. The look of shame on her face was heartbreaking. “The only sin you're guilty of at the moment is not giving me a moment to speak.” She continued to guide her over to the small window seat, sitting with Yang, holding her hand. She pondered just what it was she even wished to say here. “You are no monster. You are... strong and intelligent and... and beautiful... Impulsive, certainly, and short-tempered.” Blake paused again, finally glancing at her eyes. “Perhaps there are certain complicated emotions that I have not been allowing myself to face. But if I'm being honest, being greeted by a kiss such as that was a very nice way to return to Beacon.”

A smile finally graced her lips and her grip on Blake's hand tightened slightly. “You were barely gone twenty four hours, and yet I had myself convinced that you were leaving forever. Isn't that ridiculous?”

Blake chuckled softly and shook her head. “No. You want everything to go back to normal. That's perfectly sane. Tell me... After our kiss, you seemed changed. If only for a moment.” She received no answer. Only a smile and a blush. Yang's free hand began to toy idly with her own locks for a moment. Still nothing except a light clearing of her throat. “Hmm. Well, without any clear answer, I suppose I must conduct my own experiments on the matter.”

She met no resistance as she leaned in, once again pressing their lips together. Without the surprise of it all, it felt somehow even more spectacular. Learning to fight had been thrilling and intimate in its own way. But nothing like this, with just the two of them pressed together, exploring this. Yang's hand left her own, and began to wrap around her waist. Her lips began to part ever so slightly, and Blake followed suit. The very concept of time disappeared, and Blake could think only of the present.

So it came as quite the shock when the kiss came to an end, and she was drawn out of her thoughts by Yang's hand coming to rest on her cheek. Her eyes were that beautiful shade of lilac once again, but they changed just as swiftly back to red. Blake's heart fell, and no doubt it showed on her face - judging by the way Yang idly brushed her cheek with her thumb, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “It's late, and you should rest.”

“But! I-It didn't work... The curse...”

“The curse has been with us for three years. We can suffer it a short while longer.”

“I was sure this was the secret...” she said, pouting childishly.

Yang slowly got to her feet, shaking her head. “Nothing is ever so easy. Now. Sleep. Don't forget, we still have training in the morning.”

Her head was in too much of a spin to conjure a decent argument or complaint. “...good night.”

* * *

Once the duchess had left her room, Blake began to turn, intending to get a change of clothes for herself. But a movement outside the window caught her eye. Staring through the glass more intently, she finally managed to locate it. Or rather, locate them. A figure, cloaked in black, wearing a mask. They were looking directly back at her.

Without pausing to consider the action, Blake pushed the window open and leapt down to the ground. The moment her feet met the grass, she took off running after the figure. They disappeared, quite literally, but she continued her hunt nonetheless. Blake made it as far as the tree line before realizing that she may have lost track of the stalker. At least, that was her assumption. But then her ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps behind her. Whirling around, she could now see that her stalker was a woman, her mask vaguely canine in design.

She had seen a similar mask not that long ago, on the wall in Adam's home. She began bracing herself unconsciously. This could not possibly end well.

“After you left, Adam decided to send me after you. To keep an eye on things. And to pass along a message.”

The both of them were tense a this point. You could practically see it in the air between them. “Then pass it, and get the hell out of here.”

The masked woman strode toward her another step, and Blake's hand naturally went to rest on the hilt of her blade. “...I am... _supposed_ to tell you that you have one more chance to join the White Fang. But judging by what I just saw in the window, you've already allied yourself with that woman quite fiercely.” She finally reached up to remove her mask, revealing a face that Blake knew well enough. Ilia. Not exactly a friend, not exactly a stranger. But she had never been one to stare warily at Blake as she went about her business in Menagerie. But now she was staring at her quite intensely, with something she might have almost judged as anger, righteous fury even. “So instead, it falls to me to tell you that in three days' time, the White Fang will march on Beacon Manor, and claim it as our own. Anyone still here will fall to us.”

“Have you all gone collectively mad?? They can't leave, none of them can. They're... They're innocents!”

“ _You_ can still leave. And I would recommend you do exactly that. Or you'll die with the rest of them.”

Blake didn't have the chance to argue the point any further. The mask was back on her face and she put up her invisibility semblance. “Hey! Get back here!” But there was no response. “Damn!”

She felt a telltale tremble in Gambol Shroud, and she could see Pyrrha approaching from her small cabin. “Blake? I heard raised voices.” Judging by the way she was rubbing sleep from her eyes, she had been attempting to fall asleep when she and Ilia had their brief encounter. “What happened?”

She took a deep breath, attempting to focus on remaining calm and sensible. “I know it's not an ideal hour, but... I think we need to gather everyone in the manor. We have things we need to discuss...”

* * *

It took some time, but finally everyone was gathered in the study on the second floor. It was not an ideal scenario – very early in the morning, with everyone's semblances causing their usual mayhem. Yang looked none too happy, which was a shame considering they parted on such good terms. But this was too important to worry about a few grumpy attitudes.

“Thank you all for coming up here at a time like this. I'm afraid we have something very important that we need to prepare for.”

Weiss let loose a loud, undignified yawn, barely managing to cover her mouth in the process. “It must be, to interrupt my beauty sleep.”

Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman. “Oh, my dear, you don't require a thing like that! You're already the most beautiful girl in the world.” The entire room gave a collective roll of the eyes.

Blake cleared her throat as loudly as she possibly could. “If you two are quite done being your usual charming selves, I mean it when I say this is vital. The White Fang, the same people that placed this curse on you in the first place, intend to launch an assault on all of you. They want to destroy the lot of you and take this place for themselves. And I can't say for certain how many strong they are, but I can say that they're intensely dedicated to their cause – whatever it is. We must be prepared for them.”

Most everyone had the good sense to look concerned. Glynda was the one to take a small step forward, clicking her tongue. “I'm sure you can see the flaw in this idea, yes? So long as the curse remains, almost all of us are incapable of defending ourselves, much less our home. Unless you have some very convenient last-minute solution, we're all in danger.”

Her eyes immediately drifted toward Yang without a second thought, and everyone's mood began to lift. As if to confirm suspicions, Yang slowly extended her hand, and Blake took it nervously. She had absolutely no idea what to even say about the subject, of course. The revelation was still fresh in her mind, the acceptance of these confusing feelings. Thankfully, the other woman was more prepared to address it. “It's... a possibility. Everything about this is tenuous. But three days is not much time. And...” She sighed, her face quickly falling as she looked directly at Blake. “I think it's important we remember our secondary solution, if this should fail.”

“Please, do not remind me,” she replied, muttering sadly.

Suddenly, Penny shot to her feet, clapping her hands together excitedly. “I have a plan! The two of you need only continue your training together. We shall take care of the rest.”

That sounded dangerously oblique, but Blake was too tired to argue the point. “Very well. Thank you all for coming. We should return to bed now. We'll need our rest.”

As the others all filtered out, Yang kept a fast hold on her hand, waiting until they were the only two left in the room. She pulled her in slowly until they were face to face, and Blake felt her cheeks grow hot. “Should I be worried about this plot of theirs?”

“Perhaps,” she said with a light smirk. “But I'm also rather thrilled to see what someone like Penny could cook up. In the meantime...” Yang trailed off, then seemed to cut off her own train of thought by placing a kiss against Blake's lips instead. And she wasn't going to complain about that. When she finally released her, she still had that smirk. “How do you feel about sleeping in my bed tonight? Oh! No, not... I don't mean to insinuate anything. But mine is doubtless more comfortable than the one in the guest room. And you clearly need your rest as well. We can push our training back to the afternoon.”

At this point, her cheeks were most definitely on fire, and she was too desperate for a few hours' sleep. She just did not have it in her to try and play coy and innocent. “Please, duchess, lead on.”


	10. Recuperation

Blake stopped in her room just long enough to quickly change her clothes, vaguely aware of just how long it had been since she'd properly let herself rest. She'd hurried to Menagerie, hurried to meet with Adam, hurried back to Beacon, hurried after Ilia, hurried to meet with everyone. She was exhausted in mind, body, and soul. Even attempting to switch out a pair of breeches for some shorter pants, she nearly stumbled over her own feet. She needed sleep. Even if... she had just agreed to spend the night in Yang's bed. Perhaps it would be a comfortable and welcoming experience. But Blake could not shake the feeling that she would only end up putting herself in a situation where she felt perpetual stress and anxiety. Still, it felt like the kind of risk that she was willing to take. This was... something special.

Once Blake felt as though she had gathered up all the courage she could muster, she went to Yang's room and knocked softly at the door. “Come in.”

Stepping through, she saw the other woman dressed similarly to herself, already slipping into her bed with only a single candle lighting the space. Blake swallowed and took a few tentative steps inside, shutting the door behind her. “Um, I believe I'm all settled.”

She gave a low, throaty chuckle and tugged over the covers on the other side of the bed. “Well then, come here and let's get some sleep already. The sun is nearly up.” Yang was right, of course. And Blake knew somewhere in herself that she was thinking too hard about this process. Ultimately, she just had to lay down and sleep would claim her. It was much more about everything else included in doing this. Something that was as enticing as it was frightening. She must have been standing there for long enough to cause some small alarm, because Yang's face fell and she began to sit up. “I was only hoping to spend some more time with you despite how exhausted we are. But if this is too much, you're free to return to your own room.”

In spite of everything, she moved closer to the bed, shaking her head with something resembling desperation. “I-It isn't that! I... I genuinely care for you, and I do want to be closer. But it's still very new for me. And it may require some time for me to adjust. But... still.” She pushed herself the last few feet to the bed, getting under the covers next to Yang, releasing a shaking breath.

At first, it looked as though Yang was getting frustrated with her indecision. Her glowing halo became a touch brighter, but then she shut her eyes and forced out a slow sigh. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Blake. You're safe here. And you are still free to leave whenever you wish.” She finally let her eyes open back up. “Though I hope you won't...” Her initial look of tension melted into one of emotional vulnerability, her eyebrows slowly arcing up. “Having you close... eases me.”

That small offering was enough to remind Blake once again why she had agreed to come in here in the first place. So she ignored the heart pounding in her chest and shifted herself closer until she was pressed lightly against the other woman. “I have no intention of leaving. I hope I've made that clear by now.”

Yang nodded and mirrored her, getting closer as well until they were face-to-face. One arm slipped under her head to support it, and the muscles there were surprisingly soft. Her other arm draped over Blake's hip. So she carefully copied this – one hand on her hip, the other tucked between them. At that point, she expected that Yang might draw her into another sweet kiss. But instead, she lay there for a while just looking at one another. After a few moments of silence passed, she smiled, even giving a light chuckle. “You know... there is something I feel I ought to correct for you.”

Well, no doubt there was still plenty that Blake didn't understand perfectly. She was willing to be corrected. “Oh?”

“Even the others have done it, and I never discussed it before, so it's not as if this is something anyone might have predicted. Everyone refers to me as 'the duchess' but... the truth is that I have no interest in being a duchess. I never truly did. But especially after this entire debacle, I would much rather be free...”

Blake might not have been able to see this coming, but hearing it, she wasn't particularly shocked. Who would want to stay in this place now that it was associated with such confusing experiences? “And what about Ruby?”

Her smile became more wistful. “She just wants to spend a quiet life with Weiss for the rest of her days. Ruby craves adventure too, but she's the sort who can find adventure in anything.” She started to chuckle once again, followed by a light sigh. “It's ridiculous, isn't it? If these people could only wait a little while longer, we would all be far away from Beacon and they could have the building without any fight.”

It would have been easy enough to agree with the foolishness, but Blake did not get the impression that Yang was entirely accurate. It was difficult to say anything for certain, except that Adam had been lying about at least a few things when she met with him. Perhaps most things. And judging by what Ilia had let slip through gritted teeth, this was as much about the violence as anything else.

Always more questions. And those questions threatened to keep her from sleep yet again. So Blake just shook her head, then lightly nestled herself in against Yang's chest. “Enough... We can continue this discussion tomorrow.”

“Fair. Ah, one more thing.” Sure enough, Yang grasped her cheek tenderly, tipping her face back up, and then claimed her lips almost possessively. Which was a sensation that Blake enjoyed a great deal. She even uttered a small gasp of surprise before gripping her hip a little tighter and holding her fast. Even if it had lasted for hours, it would have been over too soon. Still, they had to let sleep claim the both of them eventually. Their lips parted, their eyes slipped closed, and before she knew it the two of them had fallen asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

In spite of how much the two had talked about getting out of bed to finally resume their training, it had proven to be a much more difficult prospect than expected. To wake up in a shared bed, tangled in limbs, warm, comfortable... It was nigh impossible to find the strength to leave. The two of them had fallen asleep with a kiss, and Blake ensured that they woke with one as well. That earned her the most delightful little moan from her companion as her eyes fluttered open. Lilac, if only for a moment. Blake was fairly certain it was fast becoming her most favorite color.

“You know... I believe this is something I could grow accustomed to.” Yang fondly gave her hair a tousle before glancing over toward the window. The moment she saw how brightly the sun was shining, she gave a pathetic groan, pulling the covers upwards to cover her face. “I have chosen to rescind my offer for training. We do not train today. We stay in bed. We wait to find out what dear Penny is plotting.

Blake couldn't help but begin laughing. Her initial thought was 'Is this not the mighty and fearsome duchess Xiao Long?' But then she remembered their conversation the previous night, and things aligned more in her mind. This was... Yang. The woman that no doubt yearned to reveal herself when she was no longer under the influence of a damned curse. In the midst of her laughter, she tugged the covers away from Yang and began to pepper the other woman's face with kisses. “That is dangerous talk, dear. Because the very last thing I want to do right now is leave this room. I'm not exactly capable of playing the antagonist at the moment.”

What she had expected might lead to further flirtation and intimacy, she was shocked to instead be pulled in for a tight embrace. After a few seconds passed, she could feel Yang tremble ever so slightly. She said nothing yet, not explaining the sudden strange behavior, just burying her face in Blake's chest. A few seconds passed when she began to let out some soft whimpers. Blake had never really been in a situation like this before, at least not on this side of things. So the best she could do was try to remember how her mother handled it when she got overly emotional. Lifting up the hand at Yang's hip, she began to run it slowly through her hair, raking her nails gently across the fluffy golden locks.

Eventually, the woman found her voice, after a bit more sniffling. “I cannot keep myself from thinking... what would happen to us all if you had never come investigating this place. Just the lot of us, wasting away in here. Perhaps we would grow to... to despise each other. Perhaps I would have even lost my resolve and taken that final departure in my grief. And it was only by pure chance that your friend blundered in here, causing you to make your examination shortly after. And then... Then I wonder about what happens after this. If we cannot actually cure this hex. Would you stay here forever while the rest of us suffer?”

It would have been simple enough to just confirm for Yang that she was willing to be there for her no matter what. But she instead gave the matter its due consideration while continuing to play with her hair gently. If, when all was said and done, the curse was something that could never be healed... what would she do? After forming so many connections, could she actually decide to leave?

No. It came to her so quickly. Not as some kind of comforting idea, but in all seriousness. Perhaps she might occasionally need to leave for town, to gather supplies or visit Sun. But if she were forced to choose a place to return when the day was done, she would have been more than happy to end up right back here. Her hand shifted slightly, taking Yang's cheek and leading her back from her chest. Her thumb brushed lightly back and forth, brushing away a few errant tears. “It's tempting to linger on thoughts of what could have been. But not nearly as lovely as what could be. The important thing is that I'm here now. And against all sense, there are brief moments where you seem free of this horror. I'm not leaving, Yang. I swore that I would help, and I meant it. You won't be rid of me that easily.”

If there were any other thoughts she wished to express, they were silenced as Yang closed the distance between them, kissing her and maneuvering both their bodies until she was on top of Blake. She expected that this might be the initiation of a new level of intimacy for them. Instead, she broke their embrace with a gentle laugh, looking down into her eyes. “If you maintain that kind of positivity, I just might start to believe you.” With that, she nestled in against Blake's chest once again, muttering softly under her breath, “would you object to doing more of... whatever that was you did with my hair?”

Of course, she was all too happy to comply. With Yang laying against her, she was quite capable of laying there comfortably while continuing to rake her fingers through her hair. A happy sigh from Yang confirmed that the drama and tension of the moment was over. Perhaps they were avoiding training together, but in this instance, it seemed worth it.


	11. Finale

In many ways, things were unremarkable for the next short while. Blake did finally convince Yang to join her for a meal and some tea, only for the two of them to retire to bed all over again. The rising of the next sun found them filled with energy and eager to return to the process of training. Even moreso now that they knew there was danger on the horizon. Their battle waged for much longer, much more ferociously. If things became violent once the White Fang arrived, Blake and Yang would be the only ones capable of truly holding them at bay. There was an unspoken, shared desperation to be as ready as was feasible.

Blake expected that, once they were done, the two might enjoy their afternoon decompressing. Instead, as they finally stood down, they were approached by several residents of the manor. Yang was practically manhandled by Marigold and Nora, and dragged off toward the carriage house. At the same time, Penny fetched Blake and started pulling her back toward the manor. “W-Wait! What's going on??”

“I told you, myself and the others have worked out a very special plan. And tonight is the night that we will enact it!” Penny had a tight grip on her hand and did not seem to even notice Blake's small struggles to release herself.

“I get a strong impression that you're not going to explain what this grand plan includes?”

She glanced back at her with a bright grin, shaking her head firmly. “You would be correct! Now, no more questions. Ciel is actually moving at a fairly normal pace today and we need to take advantage of that fact while we can.” Sure enough, Blake was dragged down into the manor's basement where the other woman was already waiting for them.

In her hand, Ciel held what looked like a long thin strip of leather covered in small markings. “Ah! There you are. Now, arms up please.” Blake was so stunned by this that she just assumed the requested position and stood there while Ciel used what turned out to be a tool for noting her measurements. There were very few reasons for her to do that, and a picture was slowly forming in her mind. But the others were being very evasive, so it seemed her only option was to let them do as they pleased. Before she knew it, Ciel had finished her work and stood back, putting aside her measuring tape. “Alright, I have work to do. You should go and clean yourself. By the time you finish, your clothes should be ready.”

One secret revealed, only a dozen remaining. Penny gently ushered her out of the room with that perpetual bright smile. “You heard her. Go bathe, take your time. There will be something waiting for you when you return to your room. Go go go~”

* * *

In truth, after the last few days, a long bath turned out to be exactly what Blake needed. The water was hot and soothing, and the soaps smelled amazing. There were oils that made her head feel hazy and delightful. Finally stepping out of the tub and drying off with the fluffy towel, she felt almost like a new woman. Entering into her room, she was surprised to see that there was something already there on the bed, despite having been previously informed. Going to investigate, she found a note sitting atop a neat pile of fine clothes. Unfolding the sheet, she took a moment to read it. “Hmmmm. 'Blake, you are invited to the garden this evening for a special gathering. Included are some clothes that should suit you quite nicely. Regards, Ciel and Penny.' Honestly, you could have simply told me this to my face. Is the formal invitation truly necessary?”

Sighing, she next turned to the garments laid out on the bed and examined them more closely. They were fine quality indeed. Breeches, boots, a blouse, a vest, and a coat with tails. They were all made of good fabric in shades of black and purple. “Well, I suppose that's all there is to it.” So she finished drying herself and then began putting on her new outfit. It truly did fit her well, and by the time Blake turned to look in the mirror, she was momentarily struck by how handsome she now appeared. Her friends really had done amazing work.

But this was nothing compared to the pure wonder that she felt as she left the manor and was met with the sight of the garden, transformed. There were paper lanterns hanging from every available point, a small table with food and drink, and the Juniper Knights were all playing soothing music on a collection of instruments. Rushing up to her in a beautiful red gown was Ruby, gasping in delight. “I always knew that Ciel was a genius, but she's truly outdone herself this time!”

Weiss was close behind her, laughing daintily. “I'm fairly certain her mechanical prowess is far more impressive. But I can't deny that she has an equally adept hand with a needle and thread.” Her gaze was drawn toward the carriage house and her lips curled into a much more natural smile. “Unless I've missed my mark, this is your cue.” She reached over and gently nudged Blake in the shoulder.

She finally followed her gaze, and was momentarily stunned. Yang was moving toward the center of the garden, dressed in a fine gown of gold and yellow. Her hair, already so normally voluminous, was a mane of curls framing her face. The only comfort was in seeing that she looked just as embarrassed as Blake felt. With one more gentle shove from Ruby this time, she was compelled to approach her. The two of them stood together in the middle of the manor gardens, each one burning with mild embarrassment.

“And so their master scheme is revealed...” Yang muttered softly. “A romantic evening to bring us closer together.”

Blake chuckled and shook her head. “Do you think we should tell them this is hardly necessary?”

At that, one eyebrow arched ever so slightly upward. “Ah, so it is official then? You and I are romantically involved?” Damn that smile of hers.

Her blush quickly deepened and she began to fumble with her hands in front of her. “I had thought that was rather obvious by this point! We spent nearly an entire day in bed together!” She realized too late that her voice had gotten a touch too loud, quickly dropping her volume. “Shouldn't they know about us?”

Yang finally softened, reaching out to take one of her hands. “Look at how much work they have put into this party. There is no sense in wasting this revelry, especially with such danger looming on the horizon. There is music, we may as well dance.” Seamlessly finding the beat of the song, she twirled her before pulling Blake in to sway in time. “You look dashing, by the way. But then, you always look dashing.”

“Oh~ Well I could easily say the same of you...” she replied, giving a very uncharacteristic giggle. “I remember thinking so, even when we first met.”

Her face fell, almost imperceptibly, and she looked off toward the middle distance. “Even when I acted like such a bastard?”

“Yang.” She reached for her cheek and held it firmly for a moment. “Yes. You were rude when I first came here. And you had every reason to be suspicious. I would never hold that against you. In time, you opened up your heart to me, and I to you. Any tension that might have existed between us has clearly been bridged. So please, no guilt. I have neither the time nor the patience for it.” Not thinking, she gave Yang a light kiss, causing everyone around them to erupt into loud cheers.

“Ah. Well... If they weren't aware before, they are now.” Yang laughed before kissing her again.

* * *

That perfect night could only last so long before reality had to interfere. It was only one day later and the entire atmosphere of the manor had changed. Nearly everyone was spread out in front of the main building, most of them armed. No one was willing to let this assault go unaddressed. The knights, Ruby and Weiss, even Glynda was preparing herself to fight. Blake looked up toward the second level of the manor where Ciel was preparing a terrifying-looking rifle. Something in the distance must have caught her eye, because she immediately raised it and began looking through the magnification lens on top.

Turning quickly, Blake saw not the approach of a small army, but a singular, familiar figure. Motioning for everyone else to stand down, she ran out to meet him, quickly dragging Sun back into the light of the few torches they had set up around the perimeter. “What are you doing here? Did you... run all this way?”

Poor Sun was gasping for breath, leaning on her for support. “Adam is... gathering... a small army...” He slowly righted himself, sighing deeply. “You're in grave danger.”

Blake glanced down at the sword on her hip, then at the others around her. “I'm fully aware of the danger we're in. Ilia made everything quite clear. But... they literally cannot leave the manor, and I refuse to leave them.” Her gaze landed on Yang, discussing strategy with Pyrrha. It lingered, perhaps a bit too long.

“Oh goddess... _That's_ the reason you returned here so quickly? How is that even possible? She's-”

She quickly cut him off before he could say anything too terrible about the woman. “Yang and the others were cursed by the White Fang. Their semblances are out of their control. You do not have to trust them. But I would ask that you trust me. Please... As you say, the Fang will be here any moment, and we need help fending them off. You're my best friend, Sun. I... need you.”

Finally, he seemed to loosen up, planting his hands on her shoulders firmly. “Alright, Belladonna, there's no need for the entire theatrical production. I understand. Lucky for you, I took my staff before leaving.”

“Thank you...” Blake led him over to where the others were. While she had grown used to expertly dodging the random glyphs on the ground and floating objects, Sun was obviously bewildered. “This is my friend. I believe... some of you are acquainted already?” There was a round of introductions following this, though none more notable than attempting to give him a better second impression of Yang. “And... Yang Xiao Long. You may know her as the duchess, but the truth is that neither she nor Ruby have any interest in ruling anything.”

The two watched one another intensely for a moment. Yang, showing the progress she had been making, was the first to speak up. “I am... sorry for the way I acted when you first came here. I hope you can understand why I was concerned about a faunus waltzing into my home. The last one cursed us all.”

Slowly, Sun allowed himself to smile and relax. “I suppose I can't blame you for being paranoid. From what Blake tells me, you have every reason to be upset with faunus. Or at least with these... White Fang radicals.”

Once the formalities were taken care of, everyone gathered together to continue their strategy meeting. With each passing second, Blake grew more and more nervous about when the inevitable battle would come. As if to answer her, there was a sharp whistle from the second floor where Ciel was waving to them. Looking back and over her shoulder, she could see that there was an approaching light at some distance through the trees of the forest. “That's it then... To your stations.”

* * *

There was no standoff. Adam, Ilia, and dozens more faunus simply emerged from the forest and began attacking any who got in their way. While the sight of it may have been mildly terrifying, it was also the White Fang's first mistake. The only visible warriors were Sun, Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. They were flanked by both Glynda and Pyrrha who quickly began to sow discord as weapons were pulled from hands and fighters were lifted off the ground. Ren approached them from behind and pulled several others into his orbit, sapping them of their anger and leaving them without the will to fight.

Adam naturally went directly for Blake, while Ilia made for Yang. There was chaos all around, but it might as well have just been the two of them. Her blade clashed against his, and a low growl worked its way up her throat. “Stop this now! The curse is nearly lifted, and then the manor will be empty. You can claim it without all this violence. Please, see reason!”

He grinned wickedly beneath the line of his mask. “You still haven't figured it out, have you Blake? The manor is only a tangential benefit. This is about finally removing the humans from this world. All of them. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised...” They both dashed back before making another strike. She attempted to drop a distracting shadow in her wake. But perhaps Blake had never given the man enough credit, because he tracked her with expert precision, slashing her on the arm. “Your father never understood what the Fang really stood for either. He wanted to turn us into pathetic bootlickers. He had to be dealt with.”

Blake was so stunned that she didn't have the capacity to dodge his next blow, slicing her other arm. “Y-You didn't...”

“No, I didn't.” He struck with a flurry of blows, and she only just managed to parry each one away from her. “But someone from the Fang did. A bit of poison is all it takes to make it seem like someone has died of an illness.”

With her growing fury, Blake took the lead now and began jabbing toward him again and again, as though she had done no training whatsoever for the last few weeks. Adam artfully dodged each one, his grin getting more malicious. “And you had the gall to think I would ever marry you! You're mad!”

“Madness is believing that a silly curse would solve our problems. When Sienna came strutting into Menagerie, proclaiming herself our savior, I knew she had to be dealt with as well. Of course, that left us without a leader. It was shockingly easy to create a council composed of those who understood our true purpose.”

They continued to clash with each other as the battle erupted around them. “And to think I said we should leave you alive...” Her vision was becoming clouded as her eyes were filled with tears, her emotions getting the best of her.

So it came as a surprise when she felt a sudden, terrible pain in her abdomen. Blake was vaguely aware of the world slowing down around her as she fell to the ground. There was a snapping sound, followed by Ilia crying out in pain. Then, a familiar golden glow filled her vision, and she heard Yang's voice shaking with fury. “Blake! Blake, no, no no no, you have to get up. You... Oh goddess the blood... Please, don't die. We have so much left to do. I... I want to travel the world with you. I lov-”

A wave of force suddenly exploded from Yang's chest, spreading out over the battlefield. That heavenly glow faded out of view, and she could just make out two lilac eyes.

“My semblance...!”  
“You're in trouble now!”  
“I would start running if I were you...”

From somewhere nearby, Blake was vaguely aware of metal rending and crunching. “Marigold, help Blake!” A new glow filled the space around her. A pleasant warmth spread out through her body and her eyes began to adjust once more. Yang was still crouched over her, as was Marigold with her hands pressed to the bloody wound in her stomach. The pain slowly subsided and energy flowed back into her limbs. As she sat up, she took in the changed scene around her. Ilia was unconscious on the ground nearby, her blade broken in half. Adam was being held at bay by the others, and only the most foolhardy of White Fang members remained. The tide had turned so rapidly. How? There wasn't time to process any further as Yang wrapped her up in her arms and held her tightly. “...I love you...”

Ah. The oldest story in the world. Blake almost couldn't believe it. It was a shame that this was what the situation required. But she could also admit that she would do it again in a heartbeat. Finally feeling like herself once more, she hugged Yang back just as tightly. “I-I love you too. But I think we still have one last thing to deal with.”

They all got to their feet and approached Adam, who stood defiantly with his last few loyal followers. “I can't believe this shameful display. We were so damned close. How could you betray your own people like this??”

“You have the audacity to question _me_?” She strode directly toward him, driving Gambol Shroud into his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. “ _You're_ the one manipulating and murdering to get your way! You had my parents killed, and when Sienna Khan didn't agree to play your game, you killed her too! You were going to kill my friends and occupy their home like some kind of scavenger! And still... still...” Growling again, she withdrew the blade from him. “I do not have it in me to kill you. That would be too simple. It would make us like and as one another. And that's a curse I cannot stomach. You will be brought before our peers and judged for every terrible thing you've done.”

Any companion he had that still carried a weapon finally discarded it. The fight was over. They had won. Though it would be difficult to say that Blake was relieved. Too many secrets had come to light for her to feel anything other than tired.

* * *

It was only a few days later, and yet it felt like years had passed.

Most all of Blake's companions had left for the large kingdom of Atlas. Weiss wished to see her elder sister, and of course to finally celebrate a proper union with Ruby. Atlas was a center of knowledge that called to academics like Dr. Goodwitch, Ciel, and Penny. The Juniper Knights, eager to return to the life of a warrior, traveled with them to provide extra protection until they could find proper work.

Blake, however, remained in Menagerie with Yang in order to ensure that things did not become worse in her absence. Adam had been imprisoned while Ilia and the other White Fang members worked off their crimes in various ways around the city. A proper council was formed to look after the city's true interests, rather than some vendetta against humans. Beacon was, of course, handed over to Menagerie for whatever resources and usefulness it might have left.

It was difficult work, but it was important to Blake that she deal with every conceivable matter. She wanted to leave with a heart untethered.

Shutting the door to her home, she adjusted her bag and took Yang's hand, only to turn and see Sun waiting there for them. She passed him the key, and they shared a friendly nod, only for him to cling to her tightly in a powerful hug. “And I can't convince you to stay? You've done so much for us...”

“I'm sorry. But I believe the city is in capable hands, Councilor Wukong.”

Finally he released her, only to give Yang the same treatment. “If any harm should come to her, you'll have to deal with me.”

Yang could only laugh as they separated. “I would expect nothing less.”

The two finally began to make their way out of the city and into the wide world. For the time being, they had no set plan, no intended course. But they would be wandering Remnant together, and Blake could think of nothing better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I was eager to finish this story up. Otherwise, it might have been several more dragging chapters. But this was ultimately the ending I always wanted to give it. Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments, they really kept the momentum up on this one. You all are the best!


End file.
